The Power of the Heirs
by Jewely
Summary: HPGW,RWHG,SSOFC. 6th year. A new secret kept from Harry and a romance. Who are the stewards? What do they have to do with the Gryfindor and Slytherin lines? And just how did the founders get their power? AU kinda
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Rinoa, JK gets all the credit for her wonderful masterpiece.  
  
Authors notes: Ok so forget Sirius dying in Ootp. I really like Sirius so he's gunna be in my story. Other than that everything else in Ootp happened. With that all taken care of on with the story.  
  
~ Morpheus ~ "You worry too much, Lucien. I've noticed this before.  
After all, this is completely straightforward. What could possibly go  
wrong?"  
~ Lucien ~ "Whatever you say, Lord. Whatever you say."  
  
~ Sandman~  
  
On number four Pivet Drive there sat a boy at one of the upstairs windows. To the neighbors he was a normal sixteen-year-old boy, a little strange, but all and all there as noting special about this boy. However, this boy is very special, his name is Harry Potter and he is a wizard. It is believed by many that he will grow to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world.  
Harry Potter was sitting at his window after writing a letter to Albus Dumbledore watching his owl Hedwig fly away into the moonlight. He had had a very bad night so far and it was steadily getting worse as it went on.  
Harry Potter had had a very disturbing dream that night, one unlike any he had ever seen before.  
  
One hour earlier...  
  
There was a very cold room with at least fifteen beds lining both of the walls. It was dark and the moonlight coming in through the window was the only means of light save a lonely candle. Asleep in fourteen of the beds were girls, one looked to be about four, but there were several around secondary school age.  
In the last bed in the row on the left there was a girl sitting in the light of one lonely candle on her bedside table. She was hunched over a scroll of parchment scratching away with her very worn quill. She dipped her quill in an inkbottle and continued scribbling, looking around every now and then to make sure no one had awakened.  
Suddenly her head shot up, her eyes alert. She sensed something coming, something evil. She stashed her school things in the trunk in front of her bed and retrieved her wand from the pocket of her baggy pants. Slowly, her senses on edge, she crept from the room out into a hallway.  
There she saw it a man in a black robe and white mask crossing into the room down the hall. He hadn't seen her yet so she slowly walked after him, she reached the door he had entered and heard male voices behind it. They were going through the file cabinets and their words were muffled.  
Her eyes looked to the sign on the door...  
  
Melissa Thompson  
Oak Hill Orphanage  
Harry awoke, his scar on fire like never before. Never had a dream been this vivid, never had he awoken in so much fear. He knew that girl, she was in his house at school. He leapt up to his desk and hurried out a description and warning as fast as his shaking hands could write.  
And now here he was sitting at his window waiting to hear what had become of her.  
  
On a hill outside of London...  
  
Five figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere on to the grassy land surrounding Oak Hill Orphanage. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alaster Moody, Arthur Weasley, and Severus Snape were all quite surprised when headmaster Dumbledore had set off the warning of the Death Eater attack.  
What they saw when they arrived left them rooted to the spot. Standing in front of a partially collapsed building stood a girl. She had long, strait, dark red hair that fell down to her waist. She was wearing long baggy green bottoms and Doc Martins with a black spaghetti top. She stood there, her face blank starring ahead with her wand at her right side.  
  
It was not just the girl that had surprised the group when they arrived. All around her there were bodies of death eaters. They seemed to be breathing, but some massive force had knocked them out. Most were bleeding from somewhere and a few had some limbs positioned in ways that just weren't natural. Remus Lupin looked back at the girl in the midst of bodies and recognized her.  
  
"Rinoa? Are you alright?"  
  
The words seemed to bring her out of her stupor because she turned and the group got a good look at her condition. She had a cut down her lip that was bleeding quite badly, and her right knee was bent at a strange angle under her blood soaked trousers.  
She stared at the group with bright blue eyes and started to fall forward. To everyone's astonishment it was Snape that reached out and broke her fall. She was trying to say something but she was shaking so badly it was difficult to understand her.  
  
"TTTheir all dddead."  
  
"Oh, not their not, their just knocked out," responded Tonks.  
  
"NNNo, iinside."  
  
The girl was clearly exhausted; she didn't even have the strength to move herself from Snape's arms.  
  
"Whose inside Rinoa?" gently asked Remus.  
  
"Everyone."  
  
Thinking it better to go inside and look rather than bother the distraught girl; Remus, Tonks, and Moody went inside the collapsed building while Arthur and Snape stayed outside with the girl.  
When the group reached the office door they found the body of a woman in her forties sprawled out upon the floor. She had a green tweed jacket on and black hair with streaks of gray mixed in. The office was destroyed, there were files everywhere. When Moody went to check a pulse on the woman he found none, but something in her hand caught his eye.  
  
"Lupin, whada'ya reckon this is?" he asked bringing the object over to Remus.  
It looked to be a box of some kind, hanging from a golden chain, but it was merely the size of a snitch.  
  
"It's been reduced by a spell," said Tonks. "Try enlarging it Lupin."  
When Remus uttered the spell the box suddenly grew to the size of a large shoebox. It was a dark mahogany with elaborate serpentine carvings decorating it.  
  
"Open it," urged Tonks.  
But when Remus tried to pry the lid off it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Alohamora."  
Remus tried again and nothing happened. "We're wasting time!" growled Moody. "We'll bring it to the headmaster later."  
  
The group found no one else until they reached the room at the end of the corridor. They opened the door to the room with fifteen beds and found carnage like they had never seen. Girls' bodies were everywhere; it looked as if the older ones had rushed to protect the younger children when the attack came, because they were sprawled on top of the younger girls.  
  
"Poor muggles didn't stand a chance," said Moody sadly.  
  
"Let's check if any are alive," said Remus.  
The three spent the next fifteen minutes observing each child to see if anything could be done to save them.  
  
"Those death eaters are thorough," Tonks finally said.  
  
"Lets go out to meet the aurors, they should be arriving any minute, and I don't want to leave Snape of all people out there alone with them," said Moody.  
Aurors were popping in right as the group reached the lawn and Rinoa clung closer to Snape's robes the more showed up.  
  
"Surprise surprise, death eaters attack and Severus Snape conveniently appears," taunted one of the aurors; a young man with blonde hair and a lazy eye.  
  
"For your information Deeter I apparated here right along with Moody and the rest of his associates," stated Severus in a rather bored tone, it was quite clear this was not the first time Snape had been accused like this.  
  
"Enough," growled Moody "Get your sorry arses inside, find out what they were lookin' for."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" stated Deeter, "one witch in a building full of muggles? They were after her! We need to question her, she might be hiding something," he said pointing at the trembling girl with a look of disgust on his ugly face.  
  
"You will do no such thing," Snape stated threateningly. He was able to extricate himself from the girl's shaking figure and was now looming menacingly over the form of Deeter.  
  
"Now you see here Snape," said Deeter his voice cracking a little, "she's the only magical one here and she could have set this whole thing up. She could be in cohorts with You-Know-Who!"  
  
"This girl is injured Deeter, she is my student and I will be responsible for her! She's going to Hogwarts where she will receive medical attention. Now!"  
  
"A A Alright Snape but you be sure to know I I'm putting this in my report." Deeter scooted away into the destroyed building.  
  
"Severus, it would be better if you weren't here for much longer, it could be dangerous to the order," whispered Lupin. "Why don't you take Rinoa to Hogwarts with you to Madame Pomphrey?"  
  
"All right, I don't know why the headmaster sent me here anyway, it's not like I could really contribute," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his calloused hand. "Have Tonks gather her things, if there are any left," said Snape in a very tired tone.  
  
Lupin was very surprised at this response never in his entire life had Severus Snape agreed to a suggestion in such little time. Snape left an astonished Lupin in his wake and crouched down in front of the girl. She had a very blank look on her face again and her lip was still trickling blood from the gash in it. Her knee looked to have swollen up even more if it was possible as well.  
  
"Ms. Edwards can you stand?"  
  
She did not answer instead she shook her head no. "Alright, we're going to Hogwarts, Tonks will bring your things. Is there anything you would like brought with us right now?"  
  
"m my books."  
  
"Ms. Tonks will you please try and retrieve any books left in Ms. Edwards' trunk?"  
  
"sure."  
  
Tonks returned a short time later with a stack of books floating behind her and a beautiful wooden box clutched under her right arm.  
  
"Could you take this box to the headmaster professor? We found it reduced in that woman's hand."  
  
"Melissa," the girl suddenly said hopefully. "Is she alright? I couldn't tell if they..." she didn't seem to be able to finish the statement.  
  
"I'm sorry Rinoa, but she didn't make it," said Tonks quietly. "There was nothing anyone could do, she was a muggle and defensless."  
  
"She was a squib."  
  
"Well, that's interesting," said Tonks amazed. "That could explain quite a few things. Anyway, I think it would be better if the aurors didn't find this."  
  
"Yes, I'll deliver it to him."  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
Snape shrunk the books and put them into the pocket of his robe. He looked down at the girl and finally noticed she was only wearing a spaghetti shirt. It was only early July but the night was unusually cool and the wind was howling around them.  
  
"My apologies Ms. Edwards I hadn't noticed the chill."  
Snape removed his cloak and put it around the girl's shoulders. It was made of heavy black material with a silver embroidery on the trim and around the hood, that surprisingly (yeah right) had a very serpentine look. The girl snuggled into the warm fabric and seemed to be shaking a bit less now.  
  
"I have your books, I'm going to have to carry you to apparate if you can't stand. Can you hold onto this box while we travel?"  
  
"y yes," it was barely even a whisper.  
  
"Good."  
He reached down and put her right arm around his neck while her left clutched the box. Snape placed his left arm under her lower back and gently, so as to not disturb her obviously broken leg, put his right under her knees and lifted her against him. He turned to Lupin...  
  
"Will you be following later or not?"  
  
"Yes, we'll meet you there for a discussion with the headmaster," responded Remus.  
  
"Very well."  
And he was gone.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok so this is my first fic so don't make fun of me yet. I hope you guys like it because I worked hard on it and had to endure my fiancé laughing at me a lot about my "obsession" with Snape. Review please it makes me happy. 


	2. the stewards

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Blah blah blah. You know the drill.  
  
~ "All right. I admit it. He's got a point. The sunsets are bloody MARVELOUS, you old bastard. Satisfied? ~  
~ Lucifer ~  
  
There was a resounding 'thump' as the infirmary doors crashed open, and the nurse gave a startled yell as Severus Snape strolled in with a girl in his arms.  
  
"Oh dear is this her?"  
  
"No, I just got a random girl off of the lawn!"  
  
"Well, no need to get snippy I was just asking," she suddenly stopped recognizing the girl, "Is that Rinoa Edwards?"  
  
"Yes Poppy now can you stop gawking and look at her or will I have to?"  
  
"Ohhh," she growled, "Put her on the bed there," she pointed to the bed nearest to the door.  
When it looked as though the girl was going to be fine and Madame Pomphrey had the situation under control, Severus Snape decided to attend to the issue of the box.  
  
"I need to see the headmaster, Ms. Edwards may I have that box please?" She carefully handed him the ornate box, the feeling of familiarity she had while holding it vanishing as the professor released it from her grasp. The box meant something to her, she just didn't have the energy to even begin to consider what.  
  
"Poppy," Snape said with a slight nod in her direction, and left the room.  
  
Two hours later...  
Remus Lupin was really beginning to become annoyed with that Deeter fellow. The minute Snape had left, he had come out of hiding and wouldn't leave him alone until Moody came and scared him away with his magical eye. Tonks, who was standing beside him, obviously noticed his distress because she silently slid her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. The group of four followed the hall to the headmaster's office where professors Snape and Mcgonagal were already sitting awaiting their arrival. "Good evening," said Dumbledore, that annoying twinkle in his eye. "Did you find out anything about that box Albus?" asked Arthur. "I know a good deal about this box actually," his smile replaced by a look of seriousness. "I'm going to tell you all something that can not leave this room. Can we agree on that?"  
  
Choruses of 'of course' and 'certainly' were heard from all members of the order present.  
  
"Very well. The four founders of Hogwarts were very powerful, this is well known. However, it is not known yet how or why they came to that power. For centuries it has just been accepted that they were simply the most powerful of the age, but that is not entirely correct. That power was given to them by someone or something and it has traveled on through their bloodlines. It has been proven that the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines have indeed died out. Helga was the last of hers and the last of the Ravenclaws died four hundred years ago, but what has become of Gryfindor has remained a mystery to all but a selected few who were chosen to guard the secret. Each of the founding families had a steward, a kind of secret keeper to the family. It was not one person but an entire family, the keepers were only known by the founders' heirs and no one else, so what I'm about to tell you will break over a millennia of tradition, but I feel it is necessary. The stewards to the Gryfindor line are the Dumbledore's, Aberforth and myself are the last of the line. However, I alone know who the heir to Gryfindor is, and I'll give you three guesses as to who it is."  
  
"Harry," whispered Remus in amazement.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I have kept a box much like that one in trust for Harry until I felt he was ready to accept his fate, he is supposed to receive it on his sixteenth birthday but I don't know if I can put this burden on him after what he learned last term. The prophecy is quite enough to worry about, and I don't want to give him something else on top of that. However, this box is for the heir of Slytherin."  
  
"But doesn't that mean that Voldemort should have it, shouldn't the steward have been obligated to give it to him upon his sixteenth birthday?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Yes, unless there was another heir out there who was more worthy of it than him. We have not been sure in a very long time just which lines were decedents of Slytherin. Obviously Tom Riddles mother but she was the last of her line, so there must be another line that is a direct descendent to Salazar Slytherin. You said that Ms. Thompson was a squib Tonks?"  
  
"Yes. At least that's what Ms. Edwards said to us."  
  
"I remember having a chat with her when Rinoa got her letter, but she never said she was a squib. She took the news of Rinoa's talents quite well, I was rather surprised by it at the time. Usually the muggles are in hysterics and I have to calm them down when the children get their letters."  
  
"So your saying that this Melissa Thompson was a steward to the Slytherin family?" asked Minerva skeptically.  
  
"Yes that is my theory."  
  
"But why were they after Rinoa then?" asked Tonks, clearly perplexed by all of the new information going through her head at the moment.  
  
"Because Voldemort thinks that Ms. Edwards is the steward." It was the first word Snape had said the entire conversation.  
  
"Exactly," said Dumbledore eagerly. "This can be used to our advantage because clearly Ms. Edwards is not the steward and we have the box he so desperately wants. Of course Rinoa must be moved to a safe location for the rest of the summer, while Hogwarts is safe people can still come and go as they like through it's doors."  
  
"Excuse me headmaster, but may I ask you something?" said Tonks, not looking sure as to what she wanted to say.  
  
"Of course my dear."  
  
"If Melissa Thompson was a squib maybe she has some family left in the wizarding world. Maybe they know who the heir of Slytherin is."  
  
"They don't." It was said very curtly but with an edge to it that meant not to contest what was said.  
  
"How would you know Snape!" Moody said icily.  
  
"Because my cousin Melissa was a squib, she ran an orphanage and I being the last of the stewards of the Slytherin line have absolutely no idea who the other heir is."  
  
Authors notes: tah dah. Look two chapters in two days wow. Ok well I hope you guys liked this chapter a little better I know it was all back round but it's necessary I promise there will be a lot more romance and action really soon! Like in the next chapter maybe. Ok well you see that little button right there yeah that's a review button. Push it and review. Thank you. :) 


	3. New members

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. JK Rowling gets all of the credit.  
  
~ "You are utterly the stupidest, most self ~ centered, appallingest  
excuse for an anthropomorphic personification on this or any other  
plane!" ~  
  
~ Death ~  
  
There was a very stunned pause throughout the room until everyone regained their wits and then there was an outburst of 'why didn't you tell anyone's and 'why on earth would your family be the stewards', mostly there were 'what the hell?'s. (I know that wasn't grammatically correct, live with it).  
  
"SILENCE!" shouted Dumbledore. There were very few who had ever heard Albus Dumbledore raise his voice and even those were startled when he did, in fact the only one who remained impassive throughout the entire episode was Snape. "You know why Severus did not tell us his secret until now. It has been forbidden by centuries of traditions." Severus nodded his agreement at this statement. "If you don't mind my asking Severus could you please tell us which side of your family are the stewards?"  
  
"My mother's side," when it was obvious that the group wanted more information he continued. "When the Slytherin name ended with two daughters being born and married off, my mother's family became the stewards. She told me when I was sixteen and I have kept it to myself ever since, my father didn't even know. She said that there were two and that one would be worthy and one was not. If you want to know more ask her, she is the keeper of the secret right now since Melissa died, when she dies I will keep it. Until then I will have no idea who the heirs are." He looked tired and very worn at that moment. There were bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days and he was even paler than normal.  
  
"Thank you Severus, I will contact her. Is she still living at your family estate in Madrid?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well, why don't we move on to a new topic," said Dumbledore trying to change the subject.  
  
A few moments later Moody asked the second question on everyone's mind.  
  
"How did a seventh year muggleborn defeat nine death eaters? They were out cold, most of them will have to be hospitalized before their trial."  
  
"I have spoken to Ms. Edwards about that. The girl seems to have gone through quite the ordeal. When she heard the death eaters she went to investigate, of course they found her." Dumbledore's face suddenly reflected every one of his 143 years. "They made her watch as they killed Ms. Thomas, slowly, and then each of her friends at the orphanage. The death eater's were definitely after her for the information on the next heir of Slytherin. Voldemort will either want to train them or kill them, and from the evidence before us I believe that if the heir is found by Tom they will be eliminated."  
  
"What happened after that?" asked Tonks as if listening to a very interesting children's story.  
  
"Well that I cannot explain, Ms. Edwards said that she felt a kind of rush. She described it much like a muggle adrenaline rush. She said something about a lightning and then one striking her. Her description was most perplexing, apparently the next thing she saw was all of them lying there and you all coming to her rescue." No one noticed the look of comprehension on the face of Severus Snape as the headmaster concluded his explanation.  
  
"So she has no idea? That's a little unbelievable. She could be lying, I say we use Veritiserum on her!" growled Moody.  
  
"I believe her," said Albus promptly ending the line of discussion. "Now I believe that we have some other business to attend to regarding the order. Minerva may I have the list please?" He reached across his desk and took a very small piece of parchment from the Deputy Headmistress. "Now, we've made a list of new candidates for the order, considering what happened at the ministry last term I think it's time to induct some young blood into our ranks. These individuals have more than proven themselves. Well, there's obviously Harry," Snape mumbled something that sounded like 'damn golden boy' but Albus went on like nothing had happened. "Hermione Grangers parents have agreed. Arthur what did you and Molly decide?"  
  
"I'm telling you Albus she's in a right fit with you right now but she's agreed."  
  
"Ah, wonderful; Fred, George, Ronald and Virginia Weasly, Neville Longbottom," Snape then mumbled something to the effect of 'bloody insane' while Albus continued on. "Luna Lovegood, and now Rinoa Edwards."  
  
Authors Notes: Ok so I promised there would be romance and action in this one. Sorry. I promise it's coming up though, I just got carried away with all of the explaining. Next Chapter is all about Harry, he's escaping from the Dursley's! yey. I know we all hate them. Keep reading. 


	4. Harry's rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK's characters. Blah blah. I wish I did because that would be awesome.  
  
Authors Notes: ok so there's a lot more Harry in this chapter. No romance yet but it's coming up. Probably in the next chapter if I don't get carried away again. Thanx.  
  
Chris ~ "Hey birthday dude, you want some ice cream?"  
Stewie ~ "Yes, but no sprinkles. For every sprinkle I find, I  
shall kill you."  
~ The family Guy ~  
  
Now on to the story...  
  
Two weeks later found Harry Potter on his birthday at eleven pm, sitting on his stairs with his trunk and Hedwigs cage at his feet. The snowy white bird had been sent out to meet him at Grimmald Place earlier in the day. There was a rigid rap on the door and Harry bolted over to open it. Standing in the threshold was Remus Lupin, Mad eye Moody, Tonks, Arthur Weasly, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and three other men who Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"Hiya Harry," exclaimed Tonks.  
  
"Hi," was all he managed to get out in his excitement.  
  
"Best get inside before the neighbors see," added Moody.  
  
As the very strange group stepped inside of the immaculate house, Tonks tripped on the oriental rug and knocked over the coat stand by the door.  
  
"Ooops."  
  
"Be careful, we don't want anyone to know we're here," whispered Remus.  
  
But it was to late the crash had awoken the slumbering Dursley's, and there were Earth shuddering thumps as the massive forms of Vernon and Dudley moved down the stairs. The sight was really rather amusing to the group of wizards standing in the hallway. Coming down the stairs clad in blue and white poka-dotted pajamas was Vernon Dursley clutching a Tennis racket in his left hand, with his wife and son cowering behind him.  
  
"What are those freaks doing in my house boy!" yelled Vernon.  
  
"We've come to pick Harry up Mr. Dursley," stated Remus Lupin calmly.  
  
"Well take him and get out before the neighbors see you!"  
  
"We were just on our way."  
  
With that Vernon retreated followed by a shaking Dudley and scowling Petunia, who was no doubt worried about the mess Tonks had made in her beautiful entryway. Changing the subject Arthur got down to business.  
  
"Well, all packed Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I've gotten everything. How are we getting there?" asked Harry  
  
He hoped to God he didn't have to go by broomstick again, he loved to fly more than anything but with Mad eye Moody leading them it was quite a miserable experience.  
  
"We've got a portkey," said Remus. "Moody has been reinstated as head auror so he can authorize whatever he wants, including portkeys and Fudge will never know. We're also kind of 'working' for him. We're supposed to be his assistants, but mainly it's just an excuse for us to conduct order business."  
  
"Great, I was afraid I'd have to fly," said Harry sounding very relieved.  
  
"No!" said Tonks glaring at Moody. "That won't be happening again."  
  
"Let's get going," said Kingsley. "We don't want to linger for too long."  
  
"Good idea," replied Moody as he pulled out a ballpoint pen from his robe.  
  
"Everyone touch it now, Weasley grab Potters trunk would you?"  
  
After Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage had been shrunk everyone proceeded to touch the pen and Harry gripping his firebolt tightly felt the familiar sensation of a tugging behind his navel. They landed in the front hall of Grimald Place and as always Tonks awoke Mrs. Black by knocking over the massive umbrella stand. There were shouts of 'mudblood' and 'filth of my loins' as she screamed, but Harry had tuned them out when he saw a tall scraggly man with long black hair run up and attempt to shut the curtains with Remus and Arthur.  
  
"Bloody Hell, shut up you filthy old hag!" Sirius Black shouted at his mother's portrait, but suddenly stopped as he realized who was standing there.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok well my hands hurt from writing this story to much while at school and now typing it up so I'm going to stop for now but hey I put up a whole bunch of chapters for ya'll. 


	5. The reunion

Disclaimer: JK owns everything and I own nothing...weep.  
  
Authors Notes: hi lemme know if you like this chapter or not.  
  
"Harry!" he shouted and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, "you must have grown a foot since I last saw you!"  
It was almost true; Harry was no longer the scraggly fifteen year old Sirius had left with the threats of Moody and company at the train station. The Dursley's had started to feed him more and Harry had filled out nicely, at least he didn't look emaciated anymore.  
  
"Hi Sirius," Harry said quietly. "It's good to see you too. I'm loosing circulation in my brain so would you mind letting go?"  
  
Suddenly realizing himself Sirius quickly released him with a quiet 'sorry'. Shortly after, having heard the commotion, a short, plump little red headed witch came into the hall; and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear it's good to see you. The others are upstairs in Ron's room, Arthur would you help him with his trunk?"  
  
"Sure, C'mon Harry."  
  
They followed the winding halls to a room on the second floor. "They've given everyone in the order a room in this house now that it's inhabitable again. This is your room and it will remain so, Ron's room is next door and you two will share a suite bathroom. I'll put your trunk away, you go join the kids, I imagine Molly will be serving supper soon."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Your Welcome Harry."  
  
Harry turned the gold knob on the door next to his and was immediately thrown to the floor by a huge mass of red and a bit of bushy drown mixed in. When his senses finally returned to him he realized it was just Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Good to see you too," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, hi Harry. I guess we got a little over exited," said Hermione apologetically.  
  
"Just a little," he replied.  
  
When all the 'Hello's' were done and everyone was caught up Molly Weasley appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Supper is ready in the kitchen, we're all waiting for you. Oh, Hermione could you fetch Rinoa? I think she's in the library again."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you dear," and with that Molly went to the kitchen to prepare the rest of the meal.  
  
"I swear that girl spends more time in the library than you do Hermione," said Ron rather scathingly.  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron, she's been through a lot and she's at the top of her class for a reason."  
  
The boys and Ginny went down to the kitchen while Hermione went to the expansive Black library.  
  
"Hey Rhin, dinner is ready."  
  
"Thanks Mione."  
  
Rinoa Edwards was a sixth year prefect last term so she and Hermione had quickly bonded with their unusual thirst for knowledge that was bordering on obsessive. The only reason that Hermione was known for her "bookworm"ness was because she was Harry Potter's best friend. Rinoa was very quiet so very few knew anything about her other than that she was a prefect, let alone called her 'Rhin'. The girls made their way to the kitchen and took a place at the immense table. There was an order meeting later that night so everyone was there including Neville and Luna who both looked rather cozy across the table. Dumbledore was even sitting at the head of the table; in fact the only member who was not present was Professor Snape.  
  
"Where is Severus Albus? I know he doesn't like these social gatherings but this is order business," asked Remus looking rather perplexed.  
  
The fact that Rinoa's ears perked up a bit at this question was only noticed by the headmaster.  
  
"He's at a meeting, it is very doubtful he will make it here for a few days at least," he replied.  
  
A silence fell over the order then, one which even Sirius, Ron and Harry, who had always hated Snape dared not break. Everyone knew where Snape was and why he would be out of commission for a few days. The meal went on with light conversation until the headmaster clapped his hands.  
  
"Well, now that we've had our fill why don't we all take this into the meeting room?"  
  
As everyone started over to the room designated for order meetings Harry started towards the stairs.  
  
"Oh, no you don't Harry, your coming with us!" shouted Sirius as he put his arm around Harry's shoulders. 


	6. The meeting of the phoenix

Disclaimer: JK owns all let us all bow down to her greatness.  
  
Authors Notes: Aragorn Elessar-I put it in my authors notes in the first chapter I think (if I didn't I'm really sorry I meant to), but I like Sirius and he's one of my favorite characters so he's not dead. So the story's a bit AU now but I don't care. It's my story. Blah. Everything else from Ootp happened though. Well, just wanted to address that. Thanx.  
  
"What do you mean Sirius? Not that I'm complaining, but I'm never allowed in the meetings," asked Harry.  
  
"That changes tonight my boy."  
  
The members filed in and the nine youngest took seats in the front row. The teenagers soaked in all the information they could get from the rather uneventful meeting, until the end when Albus stood on the podium to address the order. As the headmaster began to speak a dark cloaked figure entered the back of the room only noticed by the headmaster himself.  
  
"Now that the order business is taken care of I have an announcement to make. I am very pleased to invite nine new members to our ranks. They are very young, but have all proven themselves, whether it was in the battle at the ministry (his eyes lingered on Harry), or on their own (his eye traveled to Rinoa with a bit of remorse in them). Please join me in welcoming Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Virginia Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Luvgood, Hermione Granger, Rinoa Edwards, and Harry Potter." Harry's heart stopped, he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He looked to his right and left, the others didn't look that surprised. He could hardly contain the grin that broke out on his face as he listened to Dumbledore continue. "These young men and women are our future, please show them the same respect as you would me or any other member. Some of these children have seen more than you or I could ever even begin to imagine."  
  
At that there was a rather joyful applause until the headmaster held up a hand and silence filled the room.  
  
"Severus do you have something to report?"  
  
Snape nodded and slowly made his way up to the front. When he passed the group and they saw what kind of condition he was in there was a collective gasp. Severus Snape did not look well (understatement of the year!) He had a cut on his right brow that was bleeding down his cheek, and his complection (did i spell that right) was a stark white. He was leaning heavily on a black walking stick because his left knee was obviously badly injured, and when he started speaking it was very apparent it was difficult for him.  
  
"Pettigrew was captured."  
  
Everyone in the great room went deadly silent and turned to gauge Sirius' reaction. He was looking at Snape in rapt attention waiting to hear what he would say next.  
  
"The attack on the Oak Hill Orphanage involved twelve death eaters, out of the dozen three made it back. Lucius Malfoy was one of them unfortunately. The dark lord is being careful, he knows that there is a spy in his midst and the failed attack has only made him more suspicious. He was quite upset when he found out what happened, he's been interrogating all of the death eaters one by one to see who tipped us off. Pettigrew was one of the death eaters disabled by Ms. Edwards earlier this month. We didn't know until now because the ministry obviously won't release the information that would prove their gross incompetence, and when we were at the orphanage identifying the fallen was not a major priority." He paused for a moment as if contemplating whether or not to say something else. "He's also found out what Ms. Edwards accomplished that night with the defeat of his followers and has expressed an interest in her. It would be wise to keep her within the vicinity of headquarters until the start of term."  
  
Snape looked as if he was barely able to stay conscious through out his report. His left hand was gripping the podium while his right clutched the waking stick.  
  
Sensing Snape's impending unconsciousness Albus intervened.  
  
"Thank you Severus, I will floo the ministry at once to confirm this information."  
  
Snape nodded at the head master in thanks and slowly made his way off of the stage, grudgingly accepting the help of Remus and Kingsley along the way.  
  
"That will be all for tonight," said Albus, bringing an end to the ceremony.  
  
As everyone headed out of the meeting hall Harry, Remus, Sirius, and Snape (still leaning heavily on the wall for support) remained. The three Gryfindors surrounded the Slytherin after everyone had left.  
  
"Thank you Snape, for coming here and bringing the news so quickly." It seemed in the light of all that had taken place in the meeting that Sirius was willing to let go of old prejudices. "I know you can't be well right now. You're welcome to stay for the night, you do have your own room. It even has a potions lab in it," Sirius added sounding like a child trying his hardest to be convincing.  
  
"of course he'll be staying the night."  
  
Everyone turned to look in the doorway where Dumbledore stood with a very stern look on his face. It probably would have been easier to take him seriously if he didn't have that ridiculous twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Come this way please Severus, I will show you which room is yours."  
  
Snape slowly followed with a very pained expression on his abnormally pale face, it seemed like every movement was excruciating. Remus looked like he was really having trouble fighting the urge to help Snape. Shortly after Severus and Dumbledore left the room Remus turned to Sirius.  
  
"You're free Padfoot."  
  
"I know, I don't quite know how to respond."  
  
"This is great!" exclaimed Harry. "You can come and go as you please. You won't be locked up in this awful house anymore!"  
  
"I know, it's wonderful," Sirius said quietly.  
  
The three left the room with enormous grins plastered on their faces. However the looks of glee faded a bit when they entered the kitchen to see Molly ranting at Dumbledore. They quickly took a seat at the table with the others to get a better view. Hermione was looking at Ron with a very pained expression on her face, most likely the screaming was giving her a headache. The twins and Ginny were giggling hysterically, and Rinoa looked like there was somewhere very specific that she'd rather be right then.  
  
"I can't believe you Albus! You just let him hobble down to his rooms with no medical attention whatsoever!" yelled Molly Weasley.  
  
"Of course not Molly, Severus will be tended to. I'm not going to let him bleed to death down there," stated Albus calmly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was turning a very bright red and with a few more moments would likely match her hair.  
  
"Then why won't you let me go tend to him. I've patched up six boys over the years, I can certainly handle this."  
  
"No Molly, I think with the altercations Severus and yourself have had in the past it would be better if someone else went. He's not likely to receive you very well."  
  
"Who in this house has the medical experience to deal with this situation?" yelled Molly with a very triumphant look on her face, as if she had just gotten one up on the headmaster.  
  
"Ms. Edwards?" she looked up from the table in response. "I believe you were enrolled in the Introduction to Mediwizardry class last term?"  
  
"Yes sir," she said quietly.  
  
"Why don't you take what you need from the first aid cabinet and tend to Severus, the two of you seem to have come to an understanding over the last week." As he finished Rinoa stood and with a very large grin headed towards Snape's chambers. Mrs. Weasley left in a huff moments later and Albus went to floo Cornelius Fudge.  
Albus returned thirty minutes later with a very sly smile on his face. "What happened?" inquired Remus.  
  
"You'll see." The vague response was severely disappointing to say the least but it was the kind of answer that the order had come to expect from Albus Dumbledore. Everyone decided to retire a short time later, but as Harry lay in bed he couldn't get his head to clear. There were just to may things he was exited about, to many things to wonder about. He decided a glass of warm milk would do him some good and went down to the kitchen. When he got there he was very surprised to see Ginny. Her long red hair was down, and she was wearing her pajamas. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was having trouble sleeping.  
  
"Hello," said Harry. Ginny nearly jumped five feet in the air and barely managed to hold on to her glass of tea.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Harry, don't do that!" she said while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Sorry. You couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"No." They engaged in small talk for the next hour, forgetting the time while in each other's company.  
  
"So have you enjoyed your summer so far?" asked Harry.  
  
"Merlin no!" she exclaimed. "Luna and Neville have been intolerable, you can't go into any room in this house with out seeing them snogging. Hermione and Ron are even worse because they have no clue they're in love with each other! They'll sit there and make moon eyes at each other for hours on end, and with Fred and George at the joke shop all the time I'm stuck alone. Well not all alone, Rinoa's here now and she's quite nice, but honestly! It's like there's something in the water here," she looked up to see him laughing at her.  
  
"And what may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"I do believe that that was the most you've ever said to me in the total five years that I've known you," Harry managed to say between giggles.  
  
The two ended up staying up until three in the morning laughing about random things and enjoying each other's company.  
  
Authors Notes: See look there was some romance. Ok not a whole lot but there was some. Ok well I am trying to get the next one up by Sunday. I have a lot of it written out already but it's in pieces and I have to put them all together. But REVIEW. It makes my small meaningless existence just a bit happier for the total five seconds it takes for me to read each one. :*) thank you. 


	7. The Daily Prophet

Disclaimer: Rowling is God. She owns all! (she's not really God. God is God.)  
  
READ THIS PLEASE!!! Ok for all who have reviewed wondering about Sirius. HE DID NOT DIE!! I love Sirius so he didn't die, everything else in Ootp happened. I'll let you know if anything else has changed from Ootp in the future but I don't think I'll change anything else.  
  
The next morning found Harry eating at the breakfast table with the rest of the order in permanent residence at twelve Grimmald Place. Ron was inhaling his sausage and eggs while Hermione looked on in horror. Remus and Sirius were making bets on when he would choke. Harry took a seat next to Ginny and gave her a small conspiratorial smile while he piled some fried tomatoes on his plate. Snape arrived looking much better a few moments later, he was still limping but no longer needed a walking stick to lean on. He sat at the end of the table and picked up the Daily Prophet while sipping his coffee.  
  
"Shit!" Snape swore.  
  
Having never heard the man swear in their entire lives the residents were surprised to say the least.  
  
"What's the matter Severus?" asked Remus.  
  
Snape simply handed Remus the Newspaper in response and put his head in his hands. On the front page was a picture of nine death eaters all lined up, including Peter Pettigrew. The headline read 'Pettigrew captured, Black innocent'.  
  
"What's so bad about that? It's clearing Sirius' name," asked Remus.  
  
"Read it Lupin."  
  
Pettigrew Captured, Black Innocent  
  
On a chilly night in mid July a group of twelve death eaters attacked an unsuspecting muggle orphanage. Out of the dozen three made it back to he-who-must-not-be-named's ranks. Among the captured is Peter Pettigrew. Under the influence of Veritiserum the ministry has discovered Pettigrew's betrayal of the Potter family, leaving The-Boy-Who-Lived orphaned, and the framing of his long time friend Sirius Black. Mr. Black spent twelve years in Azkaban as a result of Peter Pettigrew's plot and will be given a full pardon if he is found. You may remember his ingenious escape from Azkaban three years ago, and the ministry has yet to be able to contact him. He will receive all of his familial assets taken from him and ample compensation for his undeserved time in prison.  
  
"Severus I don't see what's so bad about this," said Remus after reading it aloud.  
  
"He's probably mad because I'm getting pardoned and compensated," grumbled Sirius.  
  
"Read on Lupin."  
  
Perhaps the most thrilling aspect of this story is the means in which the death eater's were overcome. It appears that muggleborn witch Rinoa Edwards was a resident of the orphanage and on holiday before her seventh year of Hogwarts. Through means unknown to everyone but the girl herself she bested nine grown men. Rinoa, the new head girl of Hogwarts, watched as the death eaters massacred her friends and the only people she could consider family. The Daily Prophet caught up with one of the aurors present at the attack, Mr. Patrick Deeter, "Well, we're not sure how she did it but we thank her for her sacrifice,"Mr. Deeter spoke very highly of her. A member of the Council of Hogwarts Mr. Lucius Malfoy was able to comment on what will become of Ms. Edwards now that she has no home. "For the moment she is the property of Hogwarts, but I am in negotiation to receive custody of her for the remainder of the summer. It really would be a shame for her to have to stay at school all summer long, and I have a son that attends Hogwarts with her." Perhaps the best statement came from Rinoa herself, "I am very sad for what has become of the only family that I have ever known. I will always remember them," she said to me with tears in her eyes, "but I must move on and be the brave Gryfindor I was meant to be." We at the Daily Prophet offer our condolences to Rinoa and wish her will for the coming school yea.  
  
Nancy White.  
  
"Has Rhin seen this yet?" asked Hermione quietly when Remus finished reading it aloud. The question was soon answered when a very loud voice was heard raging down the stairs.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?!" was heard before Rinoa appeared wide eyed and furious in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Good morning to you too Rinoa," Snape said sarcastically.  
  
"BLOODY HELL! WHAT PART OF 'NO COMMENT' DOES SHE NOT UNDERSTAND?!? 'WITH TEARS IN HER EYES' MY ASS! THIS IS LUDECURIS! SHE SOULD BE TAKEN OUT INTO THE STREET AND SHOT! AND MALFOY! ARRRRRHHHHHH! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S FOOLING? 'I HAVE A SON THAT GOES TO SCHOOL WITH HER' FUCK THAT! HE JUST WANTS OT GET ME THERE AND FRIKKIN' KILL ME!!!!! THE EVIL BASTARD AND HIS SON IS EVEN WORSE. HE PROBOBLY WANTS TO BREED US THE SICK FUCK!"  
  
"At the last comment Snape visibly paled and the others decided to end her rant before she popped a vessel or something.  
  
"Ummmmmm Rhin?" ventured Hermione apprehensively, knowing what kind of temper the girl had. "Don't worry about Lucius Malfoy I'm sure Albus won't let him get custody of you."  
  
The realization that the situation could very well be a possibility hit  
  
Rinoa like a ton of bricks and all emotion fell form her face. After five minutes of silence Hermione tried again.  
  
"Rhin?"  
  
"The bastard killed Melissa and now he wants custody of me?" she said quietly.  
  
"He won't get it," Snape said firmly. "I'm going to floo the headmaster and see what's going on, I'll be right back."  
  
Authors Notes: hi how is everyone? Enjoying the story? Well review please it pleases me, and when I'm pleased I write faster. 


	8. Trip to the Ministry

Disclaimer: JK owns all of the HP universe. Not me.  
  
~ "' The Devil made me do it.' I have never made one of them do  
anything. They live their own tiny lives. I do not live their lives  
for them." ~  
  
~ Lucifer ~  
  
Half an hour later Snape and Dumbledore entered the room.  
  
"Sirius, Rinoa could you come with me please?"  
  
"Where are we going Albus?" asked Sirius.  
  
"To the ministry, you're going to be pardoned and Rinoa is going to contest Lucious Malfoy's request of custody."  
  
"Will they let her do that?" asked Remus.  
  
"Couldn't one of us just file her as a dependent until she graduates?" asked Molly Weasley.  
  
"I hope it won't come to that, but if it does I have a plan," said Albus. "Severus would you mind remaining here until we return?"  
  
"No headmaster."  
  
"Good, Thank you. Well, we'd best be off."  
  
And with that Albus Dumbledore in a flurry of purple robes left the room with Sirius and Rinoa trailing behind. Neither was looking forward to going to the Ministry of Magic.  
When the three guests piled out o the phone booth and into the lobby Sirius and Rinoa both felt terribly out of place. Sirius was wearing a pair of old muggle jeans and a black T-shirt. His black hair was rather unkempt and hung in his unshaven face. Rinoa was wearing some baggy black pants, her knee-high lace up Doc Martins, and a black and red ¾ sleeve baseball shirt. Her beautiful red hair was up in a very high ponytail that distinctly resemble something from the 80's (do ya'll remember that?) and happened to fall right in front of the scar on her lip from the attack. To say that two stuck out would be a drastic understatement, and they both seemed to be rooted to the spot. Albus turned to them and gestured for them to follow him to the security stand. Neither wanted to go in there. Sirius paled, remembering his rather quick and unfair trial, and Rinoa was shaking as all the workers stared at them in wonder.  
  
Sirius noticed her discomfort. "C'mon Rhin," he said putting a friendly arm around her shoulders. "We're Gryfindors, we can do this."  
  
Rinoa nodded set her features in determination and followed Albus beside Sirius ignoring the stares of ministry officials along the way.  
  
At 12 Grimmald Place...  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yes 'mione."  
  
"Can Lucious Malfoy really get custody of Rhin? I mean legally? She's seventeen already and she'll be eighteen in November, I don't understand how that's possible if she's an adult by wizarding standards."  
  
"Well, she's an adult, but she's till in school. I think that's why the Wizemagot is even considering this. On top of that, she doesn't have any means of supporting herself."  
  
"Yes she does," Snape stated. It was the first time he had spoken since the three had left.  
  
"What do you mean professor?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Her parents left her a trust fund. When Melissa died she willed everything to Rinoa, so on top of the very sizable fortune her parents left her she now has Melissa's assets as well."  
  
"How did you find that out?" asked Arthur.  
  
"I asked the headmaster the same question as Ms. Granger."  
  
Ministry...  
  
Their wands had been registered and they were now in the office of the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge (idiot extraordinaire). The rather amusing thing was that Fudge had invited Nancy White to report for the Prophet along with her very click crazy cameraman, who wouldn't stop taking pictures until Sirius growled at him. The two men had had a very difficult time restraining Rhin from cursing her on the spot, the only thing that got her was when they said it would hinder her own case for Fudge to see how "unstable" she was. However, Rinoa sent very frightening glares her way whenever she could, and Ms. White not having realized that Rinoa was going to be there was recoiling away from her.  
Cornelius Fudge signed the papers freeing Sirius and granting him his compensation, and after posing for a few photographs attempted to extricate the group from his office.  
  
"Not so fast Cornelius, you are forgetting our other matter of business. Young Ms. Edwards here is a legal adult in our world and therefore should not be forced to live with anyone she doesn't wish to."  
  
"I understand that Albus, but she is still in school and will need a suitable place to stay for the summer. Children are not allowed to remain at Hogwarts during the summer holiday."  
  
In that moment Sirius and Rinoa understood Dumbledore's plan.  
  
"She can stay with me," sated Sirius. "After all she is friends with my Godson and my home is mine again. I would be honored to have her."  
  
"Be that as it may Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy has offered first and is prepared to pay for her schooling."  
  
"Excuse me minister," Rinoa said quietly but forcefully effectively cutting him off. "But I believe as an adult I'm alowed to choose who I would like to reside with. I do not require Lucious Malfoy (she spit the name out like something vile) to pay for my schooling, nor do I desire him to do so. I have a very sizeable fortune left to me by my parents and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from treating me like an eleven-year-old child lost in the woods. I am an adult, I am head girl, and I can decide on my own. I would like to reside with Mr. Black."  
  
Cornelius Fudge had a look of pure astonishment on his ugly face. Apparently he did not realize Rinoa Edwards was able to speak at all let alone form opinions.  
  
"Well, now that that is settled I happen to have the paperwork right here with me so Sirius, Rinoa if you would just sign. Thank you, now I'll witness and there we go. It was lovely seeing you Cornelius," Albus said grinning as they exited the office.  
  
The flames in the kitchen fireplace burned bright green before the form of Sirius Black fell out of the grate, followed shortly by Rinoa Edwards and Albus Dumbledore. The tale of what happened at the ministry was told and a sort of mini celebration was held at dinner to commemorate the occasion. Around midnight after most had left Harry decided to go for a walk and ended up in the library. When he entered he saw Rinoa sitting on the sill of an enormous window overlooking the surrounding neighborhood.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Harry turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, I've been wanting to speak to you alone for a while and I probably won't get the chance again."  
  
"Alright, what did you want to speak to me about?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you for sending the Order after me that night. I don't know what would've happened if I hadn't been able to join, I would probably be rotting in a dungeon in Malfoy Manor. So, Thank you."  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
Authors notes: Does everybody like it? Review please it makes me do the happy dance. 


	9. the kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP Charecters, ect..  
  
"Well then, my goal becomes clear, the broccoli must die".  
~ The family Guy ~  
  
The next morning found Harry at the breakfast table again trying to old in his laughter. It seemed as though Sirius and the other "adults" (yeah right) had had a little bit too much fun the night before, and were adequately hung-over. Sirius had his head on the table, and would have appeared deceased had he not been moaning. Remus had bags under his eyes, and looked as if he had gotten very little sleep the night before. He was acting semi-normal until a disheveled Tonks walked in, at that point he blushed furiously and decided that the table was quite interesting. As the rest of the Order filed into the kitchen, Molly started bustling around in an overly perky manner, causing all of the hung-over members to groan in unison.  
  
"You think they had a bit too much fun last night?" Ginny whispered.  
  
Neville, who was sitting on Harry's right chuckled as he overheard.  
  
"Only a bit," Harry responded sarcastically.  
  
Halfway through breakfast Albus arrived with some interesting news regarding the "young blood", as people had taken to calling them.  
  
"REALLY?!" exclaimed Ron, Neville, and Harry, causing the hung-over adults to groan again. Dumbledore rolled is eyes at them.  
  
"Yes, I think the D.A. was a fabulous idea, and I would like to expand on it. There's no point in having the nine of you in the order if you can't do anything to contribute."  
  
"What kinds of things will we be learning?" asked Luna in a bored tone.  
  
"You'll all start out with a bit of everything, and then we'll narrow it down for each of you. We have a specialist for almost every field of DADA in the Order," answered Dumbledore. "Sirius was a combat specialist when he was an auror, and he was a particularly accomplished swordsman if I remember—when he's not hung-over at least."  
  
The door opened and closed in the hallway and Professor Severus Snape walked into the room carrying a black satchel.  
  
"Thank Merlin, Severus, I was starting to think I'd have to listen to their moaning all day."  
  
Snape simply rolled his eyes and took out several vials filled with a very icky looking green fluid. He walked around the room and passed them out to the people who had had too much to drink the night before. When people were eyeing the liquid trepidly he became annoyed.  
  
"Bloody Hell people it's a hang-over potion, not poison," he proceeded to mumble on for a few moments about untrusting Gryfindors.  
After sniffing the potion to make sure it was safe Sirius downed it quickly, the rest followed suit and the conversation was soon back on track.  
  
"Like I was saying you will all be trained in the different aspects of defense, from dueling to stealth," continued Dumbledore.  
  
"When do we start?" asked Hermione looking like she desperately wanted to look up something first.  
  
"You'll start today, and begin with Remus learning basic dueling skills. By the end of the summer I would like to narrow it down to what you'll specialize in," he replied.  
  
The nine had a rather interesting day learning dueling skills from Remus and even Neville was keeping up. By the end of the afternoon everyone who had participated in the lesson was exhausted, including Remus and Sirius.  
  
"I need a cigarette," said Sirius who had acted as a moving target during many of their lessons that day.  
  
"Here," said Rinoa pulling out a packet of clove cigarettes and handing one to Sirius, who looked rather surprised she smoked.  
  
"Thanks," he said tentatively looking around for Molly Weasley to see if she'd yell at him or encouraging smoking. When he saw she was nowhere in sight he pulled out his wand and lit the sweet smelling tobacco.  
  
"Since when do you smoke Rhin?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Since two years ago," she replied.  
  
"I never knew that."  
  
"Not many do."  
  
"Doesn't that cause some kind of lung desease, dancer or something like that?" asked Ron clearly perplexed.  
  
"Cancer Ron," said Hermione as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not if you know the lung clearing charm, I learnt it last term in Intro to Mediwizardry," said Rinoa.  
  
"Is that a good class? I was thinking about taking it this term," asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"It's alright, I dropped it. Healing isn't something I want to do, I've come to hate the hospital wing and there's too much blood. I think I'm going to be an auror."  
  
The summer went on and the nine continued their lessons. Monday was spent with Remus learning to duel. Tuesdays were with Snape learning hand to hand combat. Wednesday was a break day to finish holiday homework and have a rest. Thursday Sirius started them out with basic swordsmanship, but promised to graduate them to other weapons soon. And Friday was spent with Snape again, this time learning occlumency.  
Harry and Ginny continued to meet at night when they couldn't sleep and formed a rather close friendship over the weeks leading to the end of summer.  
Before anyone knew it it was a week before the start of term and a Hogwarts owl delivered their lists during breakfast on Monday morning.  
  
"Oh, good I was wondering when they would come, now you give those to me and I'll get your things when I'm out with Fred and George later today," said Molly Weasley.  
  
The nine students were taking a break from dueling in the large room they used for their lessons when Molly Weasley returned from Diagon Alley.  
  
"All right now, I've sent your things up to your rooms and did the best I could with the issue of dress robes," said Molly Weasley taking a large bag out from behind her back.  
  
"If you don't like them I can get you something different, but I need to know by tomorrow. Hermione, come here dear," she pulled a long baby blue formal robe from her bag and gave it to Hermione. "I thought this color would look nice on you," she said approvingly as she held the fabric up to the girl.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Weasley it's beautiful!" shouted Hermione as she twirled around the room with her dress.  
  
"Ginny dear, the twins picked this out for you and insisted they paid for yours and Ron's," Molly pulled out a long cream gown with a gold trimming. It was cut similarly to a roman style gown and made of a thin cotton fabric. Ginny squealed something that sounded like 'marvelous' and joined Hermione in twirling around the room.  
  
"Ron, these are yours," Molly continued as she pulled out a set of midnight blue dress robes, "but I can't believe you've already grown out of the last set."  
  
"Thanks mum, they're much better than maroon," Ron said cheerfully while looking them over.  
  
"Harry, Fred and George insisted these were for you," she pulled out a set of blood red robes with a golden trimming that seemed to shimmer constantly.  
  
"Wow, they're amazing," said Harry looking astonished.  
  
"I thought they suited you," said Molly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Neville, Luna I got the robes your parents put on hold for you at Madame Milken's (did I spell that right)," she continued as she handed Neville a green robe and Luna one in dark purple.  
  
"Thank you," Luna said dreamily as she gazed at it.  
  
"Yes, thanks," added Neville.  
  
"Alright now, Rinoa, I would have loved to incorporate some color into your wardrobe, but the twins wouldn't let me get the pink set I saw. However, these looked like you," she said as she pulled out a very Gothic styled gown. It was a very long black garment made of silk with winding silver embroidery covering the bodice and trimming the hem. The back was held together with a thick black ribbon and the dress made a 'swish' noise as Molly handed it to her.  
  
"Are they satisfactory?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
There were courses of 'yes' and 'they're perfect' before Molly left, bag in hand for the kitchen to make dinner.  
  
After a very filling supper and everyone had headed to bed Harry and Ginny met in the kitchen or their now nightly chats.  
  
"Do you think Ron and Hermione will ever get together?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I do, Ron's admitted he fancies her so it's just a matter of time," replied Harry.  
  
"Merlin, it seems like everyone is pairing off these days. Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville, Remus and Tonks have to have something going on!"  
  
"I heard Remus and Sirius talking the day after the party and apparently they had too much to drink and ended up together," said Harry quietly.  
  
"No!" said an astonished Ginny. "I knew there was something going on but I didn't think it was that serious."  
  
"yeah, but don't tell anyone, I wasn't supposed to know."  
  
"ok," she replied.  
  
The two went quiet for a while until Ginny spoke.  
  
"Why is it that war brings people together like this?"  
  
"I don't know, probably because everyone is so afraid they won't make it that they want to make the most of it," answered Harry.  
  
"That seems logical."  
  
"I don't think so. I mean, what if that person could be used against you? What if the enemy found out and killed the person? Or not even that, what if one of you didn't make it and one survived? Wouldn't it be better to have never gotten together at all, just to spare yourself the pain?" asked Harry heatedly.  
  
"No," said Ginny quietly.  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because I would rather live one day knowing how the other person felt and the rest of my life in mourning, than have to live not knowing what could have been. I would rather be alone with the good memories, than alone with none at all."  
  
They sat like that or a while, in silence. Harry seemed to be mulling over something, Ginny could see the gears moving in his head (not literally). Ginny smiled at him and stood, "Goodnight, Harry."  
She slowly waked to his chair, leaned down to his face and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. When she gad retreated up the stairs Harry still sat frozen. She had kissed him. Why? He touched the spot where her lips had been and groaned, this made things a lot more complicated.  
  
Authors Note: ok well, this is the proof read version. My "F" key isn't working properly and I wanted to get this out before I went to work this morning so it went un checked. But now it is. When he gets time my really hot, gothic, English major fiancé is going to proof read all of the chapter and then I'll re-post them all, but I don't know when. Maybe during spring break. Please review it tickles me. Not really. That would be kinda creepy.  
  
Samyjoc-If I have to choose b/n getting a chap. out or waiting and making it longer I'm gunna put it out that's just the way I am. Sorry.  
  
Aalikane-thank you soooo much for the multiple reviews! I love you. Keep letting me know what you think.  
  
Waterstorm99- thank you. I will get another one out next week sometime.  
  
Egastin77- thanks  
  
Fair-Faye-Kahlan- I don't know if I will do that b/c it's not really important. I might get it in there later on in the story though. I'll try just for you.  
  
Swordmaster mage-see authors notes on chapter seven and one.  
  
Shadow of a cat- thank you. I like the OC's as well. We need more.  
  
Echo256-thanks.  
  
SlytherinGurl176-thank you.  
  
Abby123-Snape doesn't have custody of her, but I'm glad you picked up the subtle hints I left about them.  
  
Strider-thank you for you reviews I appreciate it.  
  
Athenakitty- ummmmmm. I don't know what your saying really. But yes there are couples.  
  
Dolphingirl79- thank you. I won't I worked too hard on it.  
  
Hewhomustdefeatdark-cool name. Thank you or the AA+.  
  
Katelupin13-thank you  
  
HPBeatles-I will try to keep this updated regularly. 


	10. The guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else in the books. Weep.  
  
"Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.  
  
"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."  
  
August 31st brought with it many exiting and dreadful things. For one it was the last day of summer holiday. Normally Harry would be ecstatic about this fact, but being able to stay at Grimmald Place with Sirius was, quite frankly bloody marvelous. On the up side everyone had finished their homework in record time and now there was Quidditch to look forward to, but the impending school year just didn't hold the same appeal as it used to. This was why Harry and company decided to make the most of their last day at the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. The morning started out with a monstrous breakfast, masterfully cooked by Molly Weasley to commemorate the occasion. Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen first soon followed by Tonks (who still blushed when she saw Remus), Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry (Neville and Luna had gone home two days ago to see their families one more time before the school year started. Snape made sure he was not at the house the day Mrs. Longbottom came to pick them up).  
  
"Tuck in everyone we don't want it to get cold," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Skipping was heard in the kitchen as someone, rather happily, approached the room. Suddenly the very pale face and deep red hair of Rinoa Edwards was seen coming into the kitchen area.  
  
"Oh, Guardian," she sing-songed. Rinoa and Sirius had taken to calling each other 'Guardian' and 'Dependent' after their trip to the Ministry of Magic together. Everyone thought it was good for the two of them. While Sirius and Harry had each other, Rinoa didn't have anyone, and it was good for her to see herself as a part of a family. She and Harry had even started to call each other 'God sister' and 'God brother'.  
  
"Yes, Dependent," responded Sirius.  
  
"Albus sent this over, I need you to sign it. It's my permission form to go to Hogsmede on weekends, and since you are my new legal guardian I need a new form signed."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes in a very overdramatic matter (I was going to say histrionic but I didn't think anyone who wasn't an artist would know what it meant), "I suppose I could sign it."  
  
"Thank you," she said cheerfully. It was rather odd how much Rinoa had changed in the last few weeks. She was much more energetic now, Hermione said that she was really getting back to the way she was. But, every now and then late at night when Harry would walk by the library on his way to the kitchens he would catch a glimpse of her sitting on the window sill looking out at the night sky. He never interrupted her, he figured this was her therapy much like meeting Ginny was his.  
  
"So what are we doing today Sirius?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well if all of you want to go to the training room Moony and I got you all back to school presents."  
  
"REALLY!!!!!" yelled Ron and Harry with their eyes alit.  
  
"Oh dear Lord why are they yelling now?" drawled Snape as he walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"The gifts we all chipped in for," said Remus quietly. Snape nodded in understanding and continued putting sugar in his coffee.  
  
Ten minutes later found everyone (even Snape) in the training room awaiting the arrival of Sirius with the mysterious purchases. He walked in a few seconds later arms laden with huge boxes. Severus and Remus, sensing the impending implosion and destruction of said purchases quickly helped him with his burden and laid them out in the middle of the floor. Everyone sat in a circle (much like Christmas morning) and awaited Sirius' explanation.  
  
"Well, there were so many things that we all wanted to get you that it was very difficult to narrow down, so we hope you like these," Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"Who all chipped in for them?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Me, Remus, Tonks, Albus, Minerva, Kingsley, Arthur and Molly, Fred and George, Bill and Snape."  
  
"Really," said Ron disbelievingly.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes at him, "I can be generous sometimes, please don't make me regret this."  
  
"Enough I want to open them!" shouted Ginny. "Which one is mine?"  
  
Authors Notes: hi. I know this is short but I wanted to get one out because I don't know if I can for spring break. I wonder what the presents are? Tee hee. Tell me how you like it. Thanks. 


	11. The gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of it's characters. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Authors Notes: hi. I know you all must be getting bored with them all being at Grimmauld Place so they are leaving and going back to school now! Yey! We get to go to Hogwarts. I wish I could go.  
  
"Can we please try to be organized about this?" asked Remus desperately, having sensed the disaster that would occur if everyone opened their presents at once.  
  
"All right Moony don't wet yourself," said Sirius playfully. "Lets pass them out and you guys can open them one at a time."  
  
Once all of the gifts were passed out and everyone (including a very reluctant Snape) was situated in a circle the opening commenced with Ginny starting. None of the presents were wrapped, they were all in very beautiful and ornate boxes in various types of wood. Ginny's was a long box made of a cherry wood with Celtic carvings covering it's surface.  
  
"Ok, so like we said none of us knew exactly what to get you, so we got you all the same thing," said Sirius. "Most of them were hunted down from stores, but a few of them were heirlooms from some of our families. But, we made sure that each one of the gifts fit each of you guys perfectly."  
  
"Can I go now?" Ginny said with mock impatience.  
  
"Go ahead," said Remus with an exited look on his face.  
  
Ginny gently reached down and undid the silver clasps holding the box shut and opened it slowly. Inside lay a very thin sword lying on a bed of gold velvet. She picked up the sword and held it in her small hands, studying it. It was very lightweight, perfect for her being the smallest of the group, and the hilt was made of silver with gold vines climbing up to the base of the blade.  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" she shouted happily. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"We had to special order it from a bloke who owns the shop in Diagon Alley," said Fred. "Bloody nightmare findin' one that light that fit you right Gin," followed George.  
  
"I love it."  
  
Harry who was sitting to her right and Sirius' left went next and reached for his box. It was a rich mahogany with a lion engraved on the top and had golden clasps that glittered no matter what angle of light they were in. He hastily opened the box and everyone present gasped at what was inside, it seemed as though Harry had received the sword of Godric Gryfindor. He reached forward and pulled the silver sword out of the deep red velvet and looked at the base of the blade, where the name Godric Gryfindor was engraved and looked up at Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I thought that it was time to give you what was rightfully yours, Harry," Albus said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Are you sure this should go to me Headmaster?" asked Harry quietly in disbelief.  
  
"Yes Harry, if fact I couldn't be more sure about it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome my boy."  
  
When everyone was done 'ooo'ing and 'ahhh'ing over the ancient sword Ron, who was seated to the left of Remus reached for his box. It was much heavier than the rest and was made of a lighter shaded wood as well. He opened the silver clasps and inside sat a Katana on a bed of black velvet. Ron removed it with care and held the heavy sword in his oversized palm, the sword itself was a gleaming silver and the tsuka was black with silver inlaid in a winding pattern.  
  
"woa," was all Ron managed to get out of his mouth while he beamed at his new possession.  
  
"Do you like it Ron?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Are you kidding it's bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Ron, you are one of the best swordsmen that I have ever had the pleasure to teach in my life. I think with some more training you could very well be one of the best in England if not the world. The Katana suits you Ron, I hope you like it because it took me forever to convince the man in the shop to sell it to me," said Sirius.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron went next. Her box was also made of a very light colored wood and had an engraving of a fairy on the top. The clasps were made of silver and shaped like vines that really moved their way along the box. She opened her box to reveal a royal purple velvet holding a glittering platinum sword. The hilt was purple and had vines that ran all the way around it and up into the blade much like the clasps on the box holding it.  
  
"It's amazing thank you so much everyone!" she exclaimed and examined it in more detail while everyone turned to watch Rinoa open hers.  
  
Rinoa's box was, unlike everyone else's a deep black, and had platinum clasps shaped like snakes slithering around the box continuously. When she reached to open the dark box one of the snakes actually licked her hand affectionately. Inside on a bed of black velvet lay a very slender platinum sword. The hilt was black and, as on the box, had many serpents slithering around it and up on to the actual blade. She picked it up to see how it felt and was surprised to find that the serpents formed a grip fitted perfectly for her hand. She looked up at the adults questioningly.  
  
"That one Severus' mother sent over from their family estate," said Sirius in explanation. Rinoa looked at Severus as if to ask if this was true.  
  
He nodded and said "It was given to our family over a thousand years ago, and I thought that it fit you well...even though you're a Gryfindor."  
  
She locked eyes with him and smiled realizing he was only joking.  
  
"Thank you Severus."  
  
The rest of the day was spent in the training room trying out their new swords. Ron and Rinoa were by far the best at weapons training but they all thoroughly enjoyed themselves and went to their room completely exhausted.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL THIS YEAR YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR BOTTOMS DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" yelled Mrs. Weasley up the stairs.  
  
"COMING!" shouted everyone but Rinoa and Hermione who were sitting down at the kitchen table already packed and rolling their eyes at the others. Soon everyone was packed and when they arrived at platform nine and three quarters Mrs. Weasley kissed them all goodbye before they piled on to the train. The ride itself was very uneventful, they shared a compartment w/ Neville and Luna and were only bothered by Malfoy one time.  
  
Authors Note: Next Hogwarts. Yey. Just wait until they get there, I have some really angsty and dramatic stuff planned for Harry and Rinoa. Tee hee. You have to wait until Halloween for Rinoa, but Harry's is coming up soon! Please review, it brings a small ray of light into my other wise meaningless life. 


	12. I love you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters.  
  
Authors Notes: blah blah.  
  
"It never ends!"  
  
~Dogma~  
  
The welcome feast was the same as ever, the seat to the left of Professor Mcgonogal (I so didn't spell that right) remained empty until after the sorting of the first years when the headmaster stood to make his opening announcements.  
  
"Your attention please. I only have a few announcements before we can all begin our meal. First of all, the forest on the perimeter of the school grounds is out of bounds. Secondly, our caretaker has added twenty-two new entries to the list posted outside of his office of forbidden items. I would also like to introduce you to your new Head Boy and Girl; if you have any problems that you don't feel comfortable coming to your professors for, they will be more than happy to help you. Mr. Jacob Matheson from Hufflepuff and Ms. Rinoa Edwards from Gryfindor, could the two of you please stand up?" Rinoa hesitantly rose from her seat and glanced fearfully around the room, it was painfully obvious to anyone who knew her that she was beyond uncomfortable having every eye in the school on her. "And finally, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Most of you should recognize him, he's been in the news quite a bit recently...Professor Black." At this point Sirius Black emerged from the staff door in the back of the hall and proceeded to his chair at the table, ignoring the gasps from students and teachers alike.  
  
"I expect you to treat Mr. Black with the same respect that you would any other professor in this school, and remember that he is and was an innocent man," continued Dumbledore. "Now I think it's time we all tuck in don't you?"  
  
When the feast was finished Harry, Luna, Neville, and Ginny quickly approached the staff table. Rinoa, Hermione, and Ron all had prefect duties to attend to, but demanded a full report the minute they returned to the common room.  
  
"Sirius! Why didn't you tell us you were coming to teach?" said Harry in mock outrage.  
  
"well, that would have ruined the surprise now wouldn't it?" replied Sirius with a very innocent look upon his scruffy face. Ginny put her hands on her hips and fixed Sirius Black with an evil glare. "Sirius Black, just how long have you known about this?"  
  
Sirius pretended to count up the days and weeks in his head and sported a 'Thinking Pose' (art term) "oh, it's wasn't more than a month or two."  
  
The four students were ushered back to their common rooms shortly after, and were immediately questioned by the three who had not been present. An hour later they were the only one's left in the common room. "Does this mean we can keep doing wepons training with Sirius now that he's here full time?" asked Ron. "That would be bloody marvolus."  
  
"yeah I hope we still can," replied Ginny.  
  
The next day Quidditch try out times were posted in the common rooms and as Harry descended the stairs for breakfast he was attacked by a very exited Ron Weasley.  
  
"Harry! You're the Captain!"  
  
"Ron, what the bloody hell are you on about this early in the morning?" grumbled Harry.  
  
"You're the Captain of the Gryfindor Quidditch team!"  
  
"What? I am?" asked Harry in bewilderment.  
  
"yeah. We're going to have to have tryouts for practically the entire team now that all of our chasers are gone you know," said Ron enthusiastically.  
  
"When are tryouts?" asked Rinoa approaching the pair staring at the incomplete roster.  
  
"Tomorrow at four," said Ron reading the sheet attached to the announcement board.  
  
"I'm in," said Rinoa.  
  
"ooo, me too," said Ginny. "I think I'd like being a chaser much better than a seeker this time!"  
  
"ok well I guess we'll see you guys out there tomorrow," said Harry still in shock as to why anyone would choose him to be the captain of the Gryfindor quidditch team.  
  
The tryouts were very interesting to say the least. Most of the second through fifth years tried out for the team, unfortunately not very many were actually good. Ginny flew spectacularly well and could definitely hold her own on the field. Rinoa was an even greater surprise to those who watched her. She had a sense of grace that could not be taught or learned, and when she and Ginny were put together to score against Ron they managed to outsmart him almost every time. It was rather amusing to see how frustrated Ron got when his baby sister outsmarted him at quidditch.  
  
"Rhin, why didn't you ever try out for the team before?" asked Harry after the session was over.  
  
"Chaser was the only position I ever was good at and there were never any openings until now. Besides, I didn't have my own broom until this summer," she responded.  
  
"When did you get a broom?"  
  
"When Albus settled all of Melissa's accounts, her property was added to the trust my parents left for me. So, when Molly went to Diagon Alley I asked her to get me a broom."  
  
Wednesday the new sheet was posted on the Gryfindor board with the names of those who made the team. Harry and Ron had stayed up and deliberated all night as to who would make the cut and were both trudging down the stairs to the common room.  
  
SEEKER ~ HARRY POTTER  
  
KEEPER ~ RON WEASLEY  
  
BEATER ~ SEAMUS FINNIGAN  
  
BEATER ~ DEAN THOMAS  
  
CHASER ~ GINNY WEASLEY  
  
CHASER ~ RINOA EDWARDS  
  
CHASER ~ COLIN CREEVEY  
  
Classes with Sirius started on Thursday and were only rivaled by the classes they had had with Remus in their third year and even then it was a tight comparison. An even greater advantage was that the seven student Order members could continue their training on through the school year. So again the room of requirement was put to good use on Saturday's for their training. Severus and Sirius took turns every other Saturday for three hours with the students and the seven were progressing beautifully.  
  
The month went on and before anyone even began to realize it and soon it was October.  
  
It was a chilly Saturday night in Gryfindor tower on October 15th and Hermione and Ron were the only one's out of bed at 1:42 am. They were playing chess and Hermione refused to stop until she had beaten Ron (never going to happen dear).  
  
"Give it up 'Mione, it's almost two," said Ron following a rather loud yawn.  
  
"No! I'm determined to master this game if it is the last thing I do."  
  
"Face it Mione, I'm just better than you at chess. It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"C'mon Ron, we're almost done with this game, and I think I can win this."  
  
Ron looked at the board and saw that Hermione only had a bishop, king and two pawns left. "Hermione, there is no way you're going to win this now or ever." Hermione sighed in defeat and huffily pushed the scowling pieces away from her in exasperation.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll see you in the morning Ron," she said with a small blush about her cheeks as she got up from her chair.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron standing as well and awkwardly putting his hand behind his neck as if he had an itch.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two had migrated over to the stairway and when they were on their forth 'yeah' sprung towards each other and initiated a searing kiss. Hermione's hands were groping in Ron's red hair making it stand up at increasingly odd angles, while Ron's hands traveled over her back crushing her body against his. The couple only separated when air became an issue, and gasping, simply gazed at each other for a long time. It was Ron's whispered words that finally broke the silence between the two, and cemented what had been in motion all summer long.  
  
... "I love you 'Mione."  
  
Under an invisibility cloak on the stairway to the boys dormitory...  
  
"Ahhhhhh, they're so cute," whispered Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Ok, one that is your brother and my honorary sister. It's not cute, it's gross," whispered Harry.  
  
Ginny and Harry had been on their way to the kitchens under the invisibility cloak when they had encountered their friends in a heated embrace at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"It looks like we're just going to have to wait it out," said Ginny.  
  
"yup," said Harry unenthusiastically.  
  
Eventually Ron and Hermione broke apart and awkwardly headed up to their rooms. Ron narrowly missed running into Harry and Ginny in the narrow stair well as the two descended towards the portrait.  
  
In the Kitchens ten minutes later...  
  
"so should we just pretend that we don't know tomorrow, or should we give them a hard time about it?" asked Ginny mischievously.  
  
"Let's just leave them alone, let them tell us when they want to."  
  
Harry and Ginny stayed in the kitchens for another hour until exhaustion overtook them and they had to head back to their dormitories.  
  
When another hour had passed and Harry Potter still could not get to sleep he began to get annoyed. What was the matter with him? He never used to have a problem with Ginny, now he could barely stand to be around her it hurt him so much. He knew he could never be with her, it would be much to easy for the enemy to target her. It didn't matter if she had protested over the summer on the subject, she didn't understand. If something happened to her he wouldn't be able to go on. He needed her. She was amazing.  
  
Authors Notes: OK PEOPLE I'M SOOO SORRY. I'VE BEEN OUT OF TOWN AND MY SISTER WAS SUPPOSED TO POST CH. 12 AND 13 TOGETHER, BUT NO. AND SHE POASTED THE BARE BONES, DRAFT VERSION AND I CAN'T FIND THE FINISHED VERSION. SO, I REDID CH. 12 RIGHT NOW. BLAH. SHE'S BEEN READING MY REVIEWS TO ME OVER THE PHONE BECAUSE I WAS IN NEW YORK UNTIL YESTERDAY NIGHT. SORRY FOR THE VERY BAD CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	13. An accident

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP character's, JK owns all.  
  
Authors Notes: I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP WITH THE CHAPTER POSTING. THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE A LOT LONGER, BUT IT WON'T COME OUT FOR AT LEAST A WEEK. I have three tests next week. Review. Bye.  
  
~ "I like you...when the world is mine your death shall be quick and painless."  
  
~ family guy ~  
  
It was October 3rd and the first quidditch game of the season between Gryfindor and Slytherin was set for the next day. Which was why the Gryfindor team was outside practicing on the pitch at 10:42 at night in one of the worst storms that Hogwarts had seen in quite a while. They had been going non stop for over three hours, it appeared as if Harry was more of a task master than even Oliver Wood. The whole team was running sluggishly, Rinoa especially had been acting strange. She had been abnormally quiet over the last week and had reverted back to the state she had occupied during the beginning of her stay at Grimmauld Place. She never spoke unless spoken to specifically, and even then there wasn't a good chance for her to answer you. She looked exhausted as well, there were blue circles under her eyes and she was much paler than normal. Sirius was especially worried about her, but she refused to talk about it to any one. Harry and Hermione had tried to speak to her on several occasion with nothing but the same results, so everyone went on with their lives and let her stew in whatever it was that was bothering her.  
  
"C'mon Harry, we've been here more than three hours. It's time to go in or we won't be able to even play tomorrow!" yelled Ginny Weasley over the sounds of pouring rain and howling winds. Everyone was soaking wet and every time a bolt of lightning flashed the whole team started and the play was ruined.  
  
"Just one more play and then you can go in, I promise!" yelled back Harry.  
  
As everyone rose high in the air no one noticed just how dangerously Rinoa was swaying on her broom stick. Ginny passed the quaffle to Collin who swerved a bludger and passed it back to Ginny, who noticed to late that Rinoa was not there to catch her pass. It happened so quickly that no one really had time to react. Rinoa fell from her broom from thirty feet in the air and hit the ground with a resounding 'CRACK' on her left side. Harry was the first one to reach her and as he knelt down next her he could tell that the damage was severe.  
  
"Seamus, run ahead and tell Madame Pomphrey what happened!" shouted Harry.  
  
As Semeus ran into the school Harry levitated Rinoa onto a stretcher that Ginny had conjured up. Hermione, who had come to watch the last half of the practice for moral support, was muttering simple healing charms to stop some of the bleeding from Rinoa's left side as they ran into the school.  
  
The Hospital wing...  
  
"Madame Pomphrey!" screamed Harry when they burst through the infirmary doors. Apparently the Medi-Witch was not expecting quite as much damage as she saw because her eyes widened and her face paled.  
  
"Potter! Use my floo and get Professor Snape from his office I'm going to need his help!" she yelled as she moved Rinoa's unconscious form to a bed. "Tell him to bring as many healing potions as he can carry!"  
  
Three minutes later Severus Snape and Harry Potter stumbled through the fire place. Severus took one look at the condition Rinoa was in and began barking orders.  
  
"Weasley, go inform the headmaster and your head of house! Use the floo!" he said as he helped Madame Pomphrey analyze the extent of Rinoa's injuries.  
  
"Granger, go up to the Head Girl's rooms and get her a change of clothes. These are soaked, she's going to catch Pneumonia on top of everything else!" yelled Snape.  
  
"The rest of you get out of here and go back to your common room immediately!" The rest of the quidditch team grumbled as they left to go to their dormitory and tell every one in their house what had happened.  
  
Hermione hesitated for a moment before she gathered up the courage to address Snape. "Sir, I don't know her password." Severus seemed to hesitate with his answer, it was almost like he didn't want to say anything. When Madame Pomphrey ran to the supply cabinet to get a certain potion Severus looked around and seemed uncertain of something, he quickly steeled his expression and started to lightly slap Rinoa awake.  
  
"Ms. Edwards," he asked between slaps. When this produced no response he became a bit more frantic.  
  
"Noa!" he shouted. "Noa wake up! You have to wake up!" Rinoa's blood caked eye lids started to flutter open and she tried to say something, but he cut her off. "Noa, listen to me. Did you change your password?" Her eyes were staring at him in a very unfocused manner and it didn't look as if she was even listening to what he was saying. "Noa, can you hear me?" She tried to speak again but all she could manage to get out was a scratchy 'sev'. "shhhh, Noa, I need to know if you changed your password yet. Can you shake your head?" She managed to shake her head that 'no' she had not yet changed her password.  
  
"Ms. Granger, her password is Memento Mori. Now Go!"  
  
Harry and Ginny stayed behind even though Snape had ordered the entire team out, but no one commented on it. They were much to busy trying to save Rinoa, whose very bloodied and prone form was shaking from either cold or shock.  
  
"She has three broken ribs, and one of then is dangerously close to puncturing her lung. Her left shoulder is dislocated, she has a severe concussion, and her left leg is broken in four places," said Madame Pomphrey finally when they had finished the analysis. "I've given her all of the pain potions and charms I can with out her falling asleep, if she falls asleep she's going to slip into a comma from the concussion. The poor thing is going to be in a lot of pain," said the Medi-Witch sadly.  
  
"What do we have left to do Poppy?" asked Severus quietly as he stared at Rinoa's bloodied face. The skin on the left side of her face had been scraped very badly and was oozing blood down the side of her face. Her bright blue eyes were unfocused and bloodshot and the scar she had received on her lip in July stood out drastically on her very pale skin and lips.  
  
"I have to set all of her bones, and it's going to be a painful job because she can't have anything else to dull it. You're going to have to hold her down Severus, this is going to hurt a lot," she said dejectedly. "Just make sure she stays awake no matter what, we need to get this done quickly before she looses anymore blood."  
  
"Alright."  
  
At this point Hermione had returned with an overnight bag for Rinoa and was standing next to Harry and Ginny watching the two adults help their friend. Poppy Pomphrey was standing a foot or so away from the bed preparing to cast the bone setting charm on Rinoa's leg and ribs, and Severus Snape had a hold on Rinoa's right hand and was softly speaking to her. It was a position that the three had never really seen him take before, he seemed to actually care about this girl. The look of concern on his face was authentic and if the students had not been so distracted by the situation it's self they would have found it odd to see Snape like that.  
  
"Noa, look at my eyes," he whispered. It seemed to take all of the girl's strength to even stay awake at the moment, but she managed to brace herself for the impending pain she knew she would receive. Her eyes met the very dark depths of Severus Snape and didn't leave. "Don't look away whatever you do. Just focus on my eyes and squeeze my hand. You have to stay awake Noa, it's imperative that you stay conscious."  
  
"Leave it to you to use big words at a time like this," Rinoa managed to wheeze out between raged breaths.  
  
"I'm going to set her ribs first, it will improve her breathing," said Poppy.  
  
"I'm ready," said Rinoa quietly, never taking her bright blue eyes off of Snape's deep black ones.  
  
Poppy really didn't seem to want to do this but she muttered the bone setting charm and three cracks were heard coming from her rib cage along with a fourth coming from Snape's hand.  
  
"Alright, now for the leg," said Poppy, noticing the look of extreme pain etched on Rinoa's face and the look of total concern on Snape's.  
  
Four cracks were heard from Rinoa's left leg along with a very pitiful whimper from Rinoa herself. Hermione decided that this was to much and turned away when the bones started to remold them selves.  
  
"Severus, can you sit behind her and brace her while I relocate her arm? This one is going to be the worse of the three," said Poppy. In response Severus moved Rinoa forward a little and gently placed himself behind her. By now Rinoa was gasping for breath and trying not to cry out from the sheer shock of everything, but she seemed to calm considerably when Severus moved behind her and placed a hand at her waist and the other in her right hand.  
  
Poppy said the charm to relocate Rinoa's shoulder and a very ear piercing scream was emitted as the arm was forced back into it's socket. Severus was whispering things in her ear to comfort her and wiping the stray blood soaked hair that found it's way to her forehead. At that moment Albus Dumbledore came in followed by Minerva, Sirius, and Ron. Albus and Minerva went to speak with Poppy concerning her condition, while Sirius immediately went to Rinoa's side with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione and Ron had instinctively reached for each other's hands and the rest of the group had a very knowing smile at the fact.  
  
"How is she?" asked Harry to Snape.  
  
"She'll be alright. She won't be able to walk properly for a few days and her arm will be sore, but she'll live."  
  
"Thank you, Severus," said Sirius quietly, but genuinely.  
  
Poppy ushered all but Severus out of the Hospital Wing so that they could work on her minor wounds and cleaning her up before the night was over. Rinoa had to stay in the hospital wing over night but was assured that she could return to class on Monday. The game was postponed for a later day and Slytherin massacred Hufflepuff instead on Sunday. Snape stayed with Rinoa in the infirmary all night and kept her awake until the next day when she was finally allowed to sleep, and in the Gryfindor common room people were starting to get suspicious about something.  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Borg ~ I'm sorry that you feel that way. However, I feel that I must contradict you in saying that I am an American mongrel. Yes, I am an American, but I don't feel that anyone on this Earth should be classified as a mongrel. I respect that you don't like my story, but really I'm not writing it for you. In the future if you have a problem with my story I don't mind you telling me so, but please refrain from putting it on 22 times. One will suffice. Thank you for your criticism.  
  
Moodyboy66 ~ Thank you.  
  
Rocky235 ~ Thank you for the criticism. I went over them again recently and found a few more, but I am still waiting for my wonderful proof reader to get the time to help me out.  
  
Aalikane ~ Thank you sooooo much for all of your reviews. I really enjoy hearing from you. This was supposed to be a nice long chapter, but my sister didn't know what to do. It's ok I still love her. The next one will be a lot longer. I mean A LOT.  
  
Egastin77 ~ thank you.  
  
Saint Paul ~ thank you very much. I luv you guys.  
  
SlytherinGurl176 ~ Hahahahaha. I'm not telling...yet. But, you are very observant. Bwahahahahaha.  
  
Samyjoc ~ yeah I know it went a little faster than I meant for it to, but the next few chaps. Will slow down a lot. Sorry if it confused you.  
  
Athenakitty ~ ummmmm I don't know if there will be more info. On the orphanage or not, it depends. She's not hurt that bad anymore, poppy fixed her. Yey for poppy.  
  
Babyjayy ~ Thank you. It'll be about a week or so. I'm in college, it's hard. Why did I have to pick a major that required so much reading!?! Ahhhhh, history!!!!  
  
Borg ~ you can think that if you want. I will not argue this subject with you. If you don't like the story then don't read it, but please don't use this page to insult people that you don't even know. Once again, thank you for your criticism.  
  
Missprongs ~ thank you for alllll of your reviews!!! 


	14. Her sacrifice part one

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP world.  
  
Authors Notes: This was by far my favorite chapter to write so far. I really hope that you guys enjoy it because you get a real look at what's been going on with Rinoa for the last few months. Harry has a sort of revelation as well, you'll see. There is smoochy goodness as well. Yey for that. Don't you all love the smoochy goodness?  
  
It was 1:30 am and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Gryfindor common room unable to sleep. The accident with Rinoa had definitely shaken them to say the least. Now that all of the chaos was over the four were sitting in silence in front of the fire, until Hermione asked a question.  
  
"Do teachers know all of our passwords?"  
  
"They know the passwords to all of the common rooms for safety reasons, but not to individual rooms...I think," answered Ginny.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything for a while and simply stared into the fire. Ron kept glancing in her direction as if he were afraid she might disappear at any second. Finally he sighed dramatically and stood up in exasperation.  
  
"That's it! I'm sitting with Hermione!"  
  
He walked over to the single person chair she was seated in, picked her up and sat her down in his lap. Everyone was rather shocked, Ron wasn't really a very bold person and here he was taking charge of a situation. Hermione looked startled if not pleased and was smiling down at him.  
  
After some explanation from the couple and hysterical laughing from Ginny and Harry (who had known about the relationship for sometime, and had begun a game out their friends' attempts to keep it between themselves) the group finally headed up to bed with a significantly lighter heart than before.  
  
Rinoa was discharged from the hospital wing the next day and allowed to attend classes as usual, except for the slight limp that she had for a few days. She was more disappointed in not being able to train more than anything else. The girl was a maniac about training sometimes, and the boys loved to tease her about it. Of course then she would beat them all up on Saturday's with Sirius in the room of requirement so they very soon realized that it wasn't best to pester her about it.  
  
The next week found the group in the Room of Requirement as usual, along with Sirius, and practicing weaponry. They were divided into groups of two and everyone took their turn dueling each other in front of Sirius and the rest. Ron and Hermione were the funniest because Ron did not want to hurt her. Hermione however, did not have that problem, in a matter of minutes Ron was on his back and had Hermione's sword at his throat. The most exciting match was between Harry and Rinoa, they were almost equally matched and spent a very entertaining and interesting thirty minutes dueling until Rinoa finally got the upper hand and won. The group was moving along well and with the end of the session went their separate ways in good spirits.  
  
October 10th 12:00am  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting on the common room floor with all of their homework spread out in front of them (well, more accurately it would be Ron's homework was spread out in front of them).  
  
"Ron I think you got confused here," said Hermione pointing to a line in his procrastinated potions essay. "Frogs breath and worms blood are fine separately, but if you put them together they would cause a very deadly gaseous poison killing everything with in forty meters."  
  
"Oh, thanks Mione."  
  
With that he leaned over and kissed her gently. All homework forgotten, the two became lost in each other and didn't notice the portrait hole open and close behind them.  
  
Harry and Ginny were safely in the kitchens after tickling the pear and again wishing that their best friends would get a room of their own. With the news of the relationship now out, Ron and Hermione were taking enjoyment in public displays of affection. Ginny had now stumbled upon her brother and best friend snoging a total of five times and was beginning to wish for blindness.  
  
"Do they really have to do that out in the open all of the time?" asked Ginny in exasperation.  
  
"No, but they're happy, and I haven't seen them this happy in a very long time," Harry said once he had swallowed his pastry.  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
The two remained for another hour until they headed back for the common room, where on the way they very nearly missed running directly into Neville and Luna headed up towards the astronomy tower. Harry had to crush Ginny against a wall with his body to keep them out of the way, while the invisibility cloak was a blessing it didn't help if you ran into someone while under it.  
  
Neville and Luna were leaning on the railing to the astronomy tower looking out at the moonlit grounds when they saw a small figure moving quickly across the lawn.  
  
"What do you rekon that is?" asked Neville pointing toward the figure.  
  
"From here it looks like a dementor, but they glide. That's a human," said Luna quietly.  
  
"It looks like Professor Snape," the minute the words were out of his mouth he and Luna locked eyes and knew where he was going. They did not care for the man very much, but sent up a silent prayer for his safe return.  
  
The next day proved to be very difficult for everyone in the school, especially those in the Order. Severus Snape was gone, not likely to return. Lost to the cause. At breakfast the headmaster addressed the school.  
  
"My students, as you may have noticed Professor Snape is not present today. It is likely that he will not be returning to our ranks here at Hogwarts. I will not step around the issue here, Severus would not have appreciated it," at this point he paused and put his hand to his forehead in a very defeated manner. Never in all of the years that Harry had known him had he seen him look so forlorn and aged. "Professor Snape was a spy for the side of light. Last night he went to a Death Eater meeting, one of the many he has been attending for our side for over twenty years, and did not return. He has been a valuable member of our staff and a good friend to all. I do know that he would want all of you to look at the mistakes he made in his youth and to learn from them," at this his eyes fell onto a very pale and wide eyed Draco Malfoy. "Potions classes will be canceled until further notice, and Ms. Edwards and Ms. Granger could you please come to my office following the meal?" after receiving a nod from the girls he sat down and everyone turned back to their table.  
  
No one spoke for a while until Draco Malfoy stood and left the hall, and when the doors clamored behind him every table broke out into hushed speculation.  
  
The Headmaster's Office after breakfast...  
  
"I realize that this will be difficult for the two of you, especially since you've been working very closely with Severus as of the summer, but I would like the two of you to take over some of his classes. I can get Poppy to teach the older students, but she still has her own duties. It would only be first through forth years, and we could combine some classes to fit them to your schedule," said Albus to the two girls gathered in his office.  
  
Rinoa didn't speak. She was curled in a ball on the large chair, with her knee high Doc Martins pulled underneath her in her seat. She nodded and stared blankly out of the window. Hermione graciously thanked the Headmaster and accepted the lesson plans from him with a promise that they could be prepared by the next day.  
  
The rest of the day went on very quietly, no one really felt that it was right to talk about what was happening. That or they were afraid Draco would be lurking waiting to kill them when they did. A second year Ravenclaw had mumbled something like 'good riddance' and Draco had broken his nose in one punch.  
  
Hermione and Rinoa were doing a good job with the younger kid's even though there were now a lot more in each class to accommodate their school schedules, and while Madame Pomphrey wasn't a qualified Master of Potions she did an admirable job as well. The school was almost back into a routine until the Halloween feast.  
  
Normally the Halloween feast was very exiting to everyone involved, but this one seemed a little more reserved, especially on the Slytherin end. Sirius had been named the honorary Slytherin head of house for the time being, something he was not thrilled about but took on out of respect. He seemed to be getting along alright at the moment because the students were either depressed about Snape or frightened that Sirius would kill them.  
  
Rinoa had left the feast early claiming that she needed some air, but when a scream reached the hall from outside foursome knew that there was a serious problem. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna all rushed out of the hall from their respective tables completely ignoring the headmaster's attempts to stop them.  
  
When the group finally reached the lawn of the great castle what they saw brought tears to their eyes. Rinoa was floating ten feet in the air with her arms above her as if they were in invisible restraints, and her face was contorted in pain. There was a steady stream of blood dripping from wounds on her wrists, they looked to be sores rubbed raw from what would take weeks of being bound. Her bare feet dangled loosely in the air and her clothing was torn and soaked with blood. The most disturbing aspect of this sight was that new wounds were appearing as if some invisible torturer were there with her in the air. Tears were streaming down her bloodied face and she seemed to be expending a great deal of energy trying not to cry out again.  
  
Very suddenly a dense fog of darkness formed around her and began to swirl about her like a fierce wind. Her once shining hair, now soaked in blood and sweat, was flying wildly around as her floating form was engulfed in shadows. The last thing anyone saw before the limp form of their friend was consumed were her eyes, that were once a bright and piecing blue, turn an inky black.  
  
Just as suddenly as the darkness appeared, it retreated leaving Rinoa Edwards to fall from the sky like a limp doll. The six students, and now many others rushed towards her at once. Harry and Hermione reached her first and fell down beside her.  
  
"Check for a pulse," Hermione said. Harry was reaching for Rinoa's white wrist when her hand sprung up and grasped his forearm, Harry felt what could only be described as a bolt of lightning go through his body before things became really weird.  
  
It was like he had stepped into a pensive. At first he thought he had been knocked unconscious, maybe he was, but once Harry had a hold of his surroundings he realized that he was not by the lake outside. He was in the hospital wing inside and Poppy Pomphrey was bustling about cleaning the room. This infuriated him. Here his almost sister was grievously injured and Pomphrey was cleaning. He began to give her a severe talking to when he noticed that she could neither see nor hear him. It was then that he noticed the two figures at the end of the wing. One was in a seated position on a bed and the other was in a very ornate armchair. Upon closer inspection he found the figures to be Rinoa and Dumbledore, Rhin was sitting up in the hospital bed and listening intently to what Albus was saying. Harry wondered if he really had been knocked out and had recently awoken here, but that couldn't be right. He was still in the same clothes he was in the night of the feast. What kind of magic could this be? He thought back to the incident with Rinoa, did she mean to send him here? Harry felt as though he was invading, but he began to listen to the conversation between the two.  
  
Rinoa seemed to be taking all of what had just been said in still. Her face was focused and thoughtful, that was when Harry knew where he was. The scar on her lip was brand new. Still a gash on the left about two inches long, but it looked as if it had not even fully scabbed over yet. He was in the past, it was still summer here, right after the attack on the orphanage. Were these her memories? Then Rinoa spoke and all thoughts on the subject ceased as he listened to her words.  
  
"You want me to join the Order of the Phoenix?" she asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes, my dear. You have proven yourself well beyond what was needed tonight. We were already considering you when we appointed you as the Head Girl last term, but now I know that you are ready for this task. Will you join us Rinoa"  
  
"Yes." It was very small and simple, but it got the message across well.  
  
The Headmaster rose to his feet, banished his chair and made to leave the wing.  
  
"Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, child?"  
  
"Since I'm stuck at Hogwarts for the week, is there anything that I can do to help out here? Research or something in the library? I don't think I can stay in here all week with out going insane."  
  
"I do believe I can find something for you." A look of dawning emerged on his face as he spoke. "Professor Snape will be refilling the potions stores for the hospital wing this week. If I remember correctly you were fairly adequate in potions, I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind some help."  
  
With that said a mist seemed to filter into the room making it impossible for Harry to see, even with his glasses. Suddenly, as if a great wind had swept in and blown all of the fog away, Harry could see again with great clarity. He was standing in the middle of the potions room, and all around him were bubbling cauldrons of every color imaginable. He saw Professor Snape's greasy head hunched over a roll of parchment, scratching furiously with his quill. He wasn't wearing his teaching robes, which came as a shock to Harry, because even when he had seen Snape at Grimmauld Place he had always worn the same black frock coat. Now he simply wore a white, cotton shirt and slacks, he found that it made him look more human. As Harry finished assessing what his potions professor was wearing there was a timid knock on the door. Snape let out a curt 'enter' with out even looking away from the parchment. Rinoa quietly stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. Snape didn't look up until she was standing in front of his desk with a hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Harry made his way to the front of the room so he could accurately hear what was being said. Snape looked somewhat surprised by her presence in front of him and put down his quill.  
  
"I had thought our collaboration was finished Ms. Edwards. I assure you I can handle the bottling process. Go fly around the Quidditch Pitch or something," as he said this he flicked his hand in a dismissive gesture.  
  
When Rinoa did not leave he looked mildly annoyed until she spoke. Until then Harry could not fathom why on Earth she would remain here of all places when she didn't have to.  
  
"I wanted to thank you Professor," she quietly stated. When Snape's utterly shocked face was the only response she received she continued. "You saved my life you know? And then you let me enter your domain and gave me something to keep my mind off of things for the week. Thank you," she finished rather timidly, noticing Snape still hadn't moved. Harry was almost to the point of thinking that the man had died from pure shock, until he let out a painful scream. Snape clutched his left arm and fell to the floor writhing. It looked to Harry like he was under the Cruciatus Curse, the most painful curse to ever exist. Rinoa had rushed to his side and was trying to calm him down. She seemed to know what was going on a lot better than Harry did, so he simply watched the scene unfold. She was whispering something to him but Harry couldn't hear her, so he moved closer to the scene.  
  
"shhhh," she whispered as she wiped a lock of sweaty hair from his face. "Let it pass, shhhhh. It's almost over." Harry had no idea how she knew what was happening was almost over, but from her tone and look he would have believed her in a second.  
  
When Snape's body ceased it's convulsions Harry was just what kind of shape the man was in. his white shirt was drenched in blood and he had open cuts all over his pallid face. As much as he hated this man he found himself wishing he could do something to help him. However, Rinoa seemed to be on top of things rather well. She had gathered a large bowl, washcloth, and some sort of healing potion together, and placed them by his side as she helped him into a sitting position.  
  
Once Snape was leaned against the wall Rinoa poured the solution into the bowl and dropped the white cloth into it. When she reached up to unbutton his shirt he very weakly tried to bat her hands away, but it ended up with him wincing from the movement.  
  
"Leave me, I can manage," he said quietly, his voice horse from screaming.  
  
"Not unless you'd like to bleed to death," Rinoa responded as she rolled her eyes. When he continued to protest she finally threatened to get Madame Pomphrey and he quickly shut up.  
  
Harry watched as she carefully treated the wounds on his face first. When she reached his chest and stomach she finally spoke again. There was a huge gash from his right shoulder across his chest and various slashes in his midsection, all bleeding.  
  
"How many times have you been hit with the Crutiatus?" she asked quietly while closing the wounds. When he didn't answer she looked up at his pale face. His eyes were diverted from hers and no matter which way she moved he would not look at her. Finally, she became aggravated and grabbed him by the face and pulled him towards her until they were eye to eye.  
  
"How many times Professor?"  
  
"271," he said, never breaking eye contact with her. Harry gasped right along with Rinoa and finally understood what had happened, it was a phantom curse. People who had been exposed to extreme doses of the curse over time developed phantoms. It was just like the real curse but every scar on your body opened and bled anew. It was obviously very painful and many bled to death before they could get help. When he looked back at the pair Rinoa was seated behind Snape and was tending to his back. Her face was pale and tired looking, completely contrasting the girl he had come to think of as a member of his honorary family. She held back a sob as she reached up to clean the wounds, but a stray tear managed to fall down her cheek. Harry looked to see what was so bad and saw what looked like whip marks criss crossing all over Snape's back. Harry felt a new respect for him and the danger he put himself into. Rhin managed to wipe her eyes before she moved to face him again.  
  
She cleaned the mark on his arm without flinching and foiled any efforts by Snape to remove it from her grasp. Just as she seemed to be finishing up she noticed one last cut dripping blood down his left cheek. Rinoa moved closer to him and tilted his face in her left palm while she closed the wound. Harry was getting a bit uncomfortable by how close the two were seated. There had to be some significance to this moment if it was Rhin who was showing him this right?  
  
His question was answered when the two leaned closer and brushed their lips together. Even Harry did not see who made the first move, and he was in such a shock that he could not look away from the horror of seeing his "sister" and enemy snogging. Neither had moved away and Rinoa's hands were on his neck and shoulder, while Snape's hand was at her waist. Snape suddenly pulled away, much to Harry's relief, and looked just as shocked as Harry felt. Just when things couldn't get worse Albus Dumbledore came into the room.  
  
The mist was back, which thoroughly annoyed Harry because he wanted to see what the Headmaster had said about all of this.  
  
Once again the clarity returned and Harry became aware of his surroundings. He was in a dark room that was fairly well decorated, if a little bit on the gloomy side. He immediately started to look for Rinoa, he had decided that these had to be memories. Things were coming together, all of the looks Rinoa would give Snape and the "understanding" Albus had spoken on. But why? Of all of the people who had joined in the war, this couple was definitely the least expected. As Harry searched the room he again found the prone form of the Potions master lying on his stomach on a bed. For a supposed accomplished warrior the man sure did get hurt a lot. He finally recognized the room, he had cleaned it in the summer before his fifth year. This was Grimmauld Place! Harry's thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room 'clicked' open and Rinoa walked in carrying a first aid kit. When she saw Snape's still form on the bed she rushed to him.  
  
"Severus?" she softly spoke as she gently shook him. He turned his head and Rinoa sighed at his bloodied face. "It seems like the only times I get to see you is when I'm healing you."  
  
Authors Notes: Did you like it? There will be a continuation of it in the next chapter, but I like this one. 


	15. Her sacrifice part two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe. Weep.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, well I now have some time to finish the 'her  
sacrifice' chapter so here it is. I'm really sorry that it has  
taken so long but I had a death in the family and on top of work and  
finals everything just came crashing down on me. So, here is the  
chapter. I really hope that you guys like it, because I worked really  
hard on it.  
  
"It seems like the only times I get to see you are when I'm healing you," Rinoa sighed as she approached the bed where Snape was lying. Neither one spoke for another hour until Harry finally heard her soft voice again.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming," Snape sighed as she treated the wounds on his chest and arms.  
  
"I wasn't, but I needed to report about the capture."  
  
"You expect me to believe that you risked your life just to come and tell Sirius Black that he was free? From what I've heard you would have just let him find out tomorrow. Why did you come Severus?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
They didn't speak for a long time, which gave Harry a chance to think on the situation. What did Snape mean? Why did he come back to Grimmauld Place and risk his health? This was Snape! Of all of the people on Earth, Rinoa had to go out and choose Snape! He was twenty years older than her, and a greasy, overgrown bat. What made the situation worse was that they were in Sirius' house. It had to be the night they all had been inducted into the Order, Dumbledore had sent her down to tend to Snape. This happened right under his nose! Why hadn't he or anyone noticed?  
  
Harry would have continued to think about how morally indecent the whole situation was, but the two continued their conversation.  
  
"I'm proud of you, you know," Snape said in a very raspy whisper.  
  
"Why?" from the tone of her voice Rinoa seemed to have trouble believing anyone would be proud of her for anything.  
  
"You've done well Rinoa. I wish I'd had the conviction you do when I was your age. Maybe I wouldn't have turned to the dark arts if I had." A quiet 'Thank You' was all that he received. Harry had a feeling that the topic of Snape's death eater days had not yet been breached between the two.  
  
An hour later Snape had gone to sleep and Rinoa was seated in a squashy armchair by the bed, when she suddenly turned and looked right into Harry's eyes. Blue met green and Harry knew, she was showing him these things, these deeply personal moments. But why?  
  
"Because I wanted you to find out from me, not some second hand source."  
  
He knew he had not said it out loud, but before he could question her the fog had come. Harry found himself in the library of Grimmauld Place. It was dark outside and only a few candles were lit, but Harry could clearly see the figures of Snape and Rinoa on the windowsill. Snape was speaking softly to her and had an ornate wooden box with serpentine decorations lying in his lap.  
  
"I want you to know something before you open this, and I want you to promise me you will listen."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"We are who we are, that cannot be changed no matter how hard we may try. Do not let the actions of those who came before you influence your life now. You are not evil Rinoa, you never will be."  
  
Rinoa seemed to take in his words but really had no idea what he meant by them. Snape continued, despite her apparent confusion.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you..." he paused and looked like he was trying to get the courage to continue. "When the founders were given their power four families were appointed to guard them, one family for each founder. They were called the stewards and they were to keep the founding families secrets for all eternity."  
  
Rinoa's eyebrows creased at his words, it looked like she was trying to figure Snape out.  
  
"My family is steward to the Slytherin line."  
  
"Is that why you joined him?" she didn't say his name, but all present knew who she was speaking of.  
  
"No, but I promise we will speak of that at another time. My cousin was the acting keeper until she died last month and my mother felt she was to old for this kind of responsibility," he paused and Harry could honestly say he had never seen Snape behave like this before.  
  
"You're the steward aren't you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"yes."  
  
"Does that mean your bound to him? That you must keep his secrets?"  
  
"No. There are two heirs and only one is worthy of the title. I am only bound to the honorable one."  
  
"Do you know who it is?"  
  
Rinoa looked confused again, but Harry was confused as well so it went unnoticed by the boy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Neither spoke for a long time, and from what he had heard Harry concluded that Snape was unable to tell Rhin who the heir was. Finally Snape broke the silence.  
  
"This is yours Rinoa, but when you've seen what's inside I want you to remember what I said earlier," and with that said Snape handed her the box and left the room.  
  
Once the door closed shut Rinoa spoke again.  
  
"Come here Harry," she said gently.  
  
Harry walked slowly towards the windowsill where Rhin was seated, still unsure what to think of the situation. When he reached her she patted the seat next to her and handed him the box.  
  
"What is this?" Harry asked  
  
"It's a box Harry."  
  
He rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcasm. "No Rhin, this place. Is it a dream? Are these scenes real?"  
  
"They really happened if that's what you're asking. It's a bit like a pensive except I'm monitoring what you see. Think of it like you're at the cinema."  
  
Harry didn't want to address her relationship with Snape at the moment so he changed the subject.  
  
"What's in the box?"  
  
"My life."  
  
"Thanks that was descriptive."  
  
"Open it, read it, then you can speak."  
  
Harry tried to open the box, but the lid seemed to be welded shut. Rhin reached over and gently pulled up the lid, with seemingly no effort. When he looked up at her she just grinned at him. Inside the box were a pair of sais inside a black velvet pouch, the weapons were strikingly similar to the sword the order had given the girl late in the summer. Under the pouch were a letter, a scroll of parchment, and a very worn book. The letter had Rinoa's name on it, but the last name was not Edwards it was Hisster. Harry put the letter aside and opened the old scroll of parchment. He found a very elaborate family tree starting with Salazar Slytherin and two branches leading down opposite sides of the paper, at one end he found the name Tom Riddle and another name on the other. The other Slytherin heir. Rinoa Hisster. Harry looked up at his friend and caught the sad look on her face.  
  
"You're the heir of Slytherin." It wasn't a question, merely a statement of the obvious.  
  
"Read the letter Harry."  
  
Harry opened the letter and read through its contents.  
  
_To my dearest daughter,  
  
I am writing this to you now because I fear I will not be able to tell you of it when you are of age. Our world is at war and your father and I are fighting for a better life for you. Our family is in danger Rinoa. I am entrusting this letter to the keeper of secrets to our noble line. She is a steward and therefore you will share a special connection with her. You are a Slytherin my child, do not be ashamed of it. Many things in this world are not as they seem, the Slytherin line is one of those. Salazar hated muggle borns, this is true. But, what most do not know is that his line is packed with them. Your father is one of many who have married into our family. I hope my dear friend Melissa can explain this to you further. In this box you will find our family tree, the only one in existence and I expect you to keep it safe along with the heirlooms passed down through our generations.  
There is a man named Tom Riddle who is also an heir of Slytherin, he will come after you if he discovers your existence. Do not fear him my daughter, I know you can do this. It is your destiny, I can feel it. You will need help, of this I can assure you, but do not give up hope. Take care of yourself my dear, I sense many trials awaiting you. The one bit of advice that I can give you is this...listen to your heart. You will be faced with a trial soon, and if you do not want to loose him you will have to fight for him. When the time comes you will know what to do.  
  
I will always be watching over you,  
  
Samantha Nichole Micheals  
_  
As he finished the mist surrounded him once again and he screamed in frustration. Every time he came to something important he had to change scenes. He found himself in Snape's office in the middle of a row between Snape and Rinoa.  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"You don't have to believe me, but it's true!" Rinoa grabbed Snape's face and forced him to look her in the eyes.  
  
"You look at me in the eyes and tell me everything was a lie," she said quietly, her voice filled with emotion.  
  
Snape stared her down for a moment and then said in a deathly quiet tone, "It was all a lie, you're nothing but a silly school girl with a crush on her teacher." Rinoa nodded her head and dropped her hand from his face.  
  
"Very well," and with that she left the room. When the door closed behind her Harry turned to Snape, very much wishing he could beat the shit out of him. However, when he saw the man his thoughts changed. Snape had leaned his back against the wall and was slowly sliding down to the cold stone floor. He looked utterly defeated. His face was in his hands and his shoulders were slumped over. Harry walked through the door Rhin had just gone through and found her in much the same position. She was sitting on the ground with her back propped against the wall.  
  
She looked up at him with sad eyes, then the mist came and took him away. He found himself in a room decorated similar to the Gryfindor common room. It looked like a dorm room but it only had one bed and the open window let a gentle breeze flow through. Rinoa was seated at the windowsill and had her hand pressed up against the window. She looked sadder, paler, and thinner than Harry had ever seen her, even in the first few weeks at Grimmauld Place.  
  
The mist came again and this time left Harry in the infirmary for the second time. This was getting rather tiresome, if she wanted to tell him something why didn't she just say it instead of showing him all of this. He looked around for her, knowing she had to be here somewhere and found her on one of the farthest beds. To his surprise Snape was sitting next to her bed and playing with her right hand. Hadn't they just had a huge row and broken up? Harry looked at her and realized that this was not long ago, it was the quidditch accident where Snape had stayed with her to keep her awake.  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Snape said as he pushed some red hair off of her face.  
  
"Why do you even care?" she whispered. "It was just an act remember? Some stupid crush."  
  
Snape had the decency to look ashamed at her words and opened his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. Harry thought he looked like a fish. Rinoa spoke, relieving Snape of the duty of finding some excuse.  
  
"Why did you lie to me Severus?"  
  
"Malfoy found out. He wrote me a letter questioning my loyalty. I had no choice Rinoa, he would have killed you. I did it to protect you."  
  
"Did he tell Voldemort?"  
  
"I don't know, we'll find out soon I suppose."  
  
"How did he know? I bet his little brat told him! I bet he's got Draco going all around the school spying!"  
  
"Rinoa, I don't believe Draco would do that," she nodded in response and then reached up to touch his face.  
  
"Quit trying to protect me, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Oh sure," he said in a playful tone, one Harry had never heard before. "Like you did today." Snape suddenly became serious, "Rinoa, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."  
  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his blue-eyed friend starring back at him.  
  
"I'm showing you this moment for a reason, Harry."  
  
"What's that, to justify the situation to me? You don't have to Rinoa. I don't hate you, not for any of this."  
  
"You need to tell her Harry."  
  
"Tell who what?"  
  
"Harry Potter you know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't let her end up like me, heart broken."  
  
When Harry's eyes focused again he found himself in Snape's office this time in a much more pleasant surroundings than the last time he was here. Rinoa was sitting on the edge of Snape's desk while he sat and graded papers. She was swinging her legs and trying to distract Snape, which Harry found very amusing.  
  
"So did you have any nicknames in school?" she asked in a rather perky voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"No one ever called you anything but Severus?"  
  
"Actually they usually called me Snape."  
  
"No one ever called you Sevvie, or Russ, or I don't know the evil dark one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Snape finally put away his grading and looked up at her.  
  
"I guess I just didn't get close enough to anyone in school."  
  
"Well, I'm going to give you one."  
  
"Whatever you want Rinoa."  
  
"How about Sev?"  
  
"Why are nick names always the first few letters of the person's name? Ronald is Ron, Ginny is Gin, and Rinoa is Rhin. I think you need an original nickname."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Noa."  
  
The scene changed once again but it was coming in more of a flash now instead of the gradual misty one. He was still in Snape's office but this time Rinoa and Snape were standing on opposite ends of the room with wands at the ready, and if Harry were actually there he would have been unnerved by the glint in Rhin's eyes. She was smirking in what could only be identified as Snapelike, and her wand was held loosely and alert at her side.  
  
"Legimens!" Snape shouted.  
  
The spell hit Rhin but she managed to get out her response all the same.  
  
"Protego!"  
  
It was rather amusing really, like a battle of wills between two of the most stubborn people on the planet. Snape eventually won and walked over to help Rinoa off of the floor. When the two were seated on one of the work desks, feet hanging over the edge Snape spoke again.  
  
"I remember her you know."  
  
"I wish I could remember what she was like," Rinoa said sadly. Harry had no idea who they were talking about.  
  
"We played together before Hogwarts, she was a bit older than me of course. She, Melissa, Evangeline and Lucius were all about four or five years ahead of me."  
  
"Who's Evangeline?" Snape looked upset with himself for his slip, apparently it was a painful subject for him.  
  
"My sister," he paused. "Evangeline, Melissa and your mother were quite the team, even when Vange and Sam went off to school."  
  
Snape knew Rhin's mother? How weird was that? Harry could not quite understand Snape and Rinoa's relationship. He was old enough to be her father, hell, the man had known her mother!  
  
"What happened to her...Evangeline I mean?" asked Rinoa timidly.  
  
"She died and I became a spy."  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"Our father murdered her for marrying a Gryfindor in the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
This was all very interesting to Harry because never had anyone ever mentioned why Snape had deserted. He figured at least Sirius would have said something, this had to be so painful that even Sirius wouldn't touch it. Rinoa seemed to have picked up that this was a sensitive subject for Snape and had promptly dropped it. She was now seated on his desk, swinging her legs in the air while he scribbled away with his quill. Even Harry had to admit that they looked comfortable together, but he still didn't understand it.  
  
It was at this moment that Snape did the one thing Harry had never expected to see form him for as long as he lived. He smiled.  
  
"C'mon, I can finish these in my rooms and that way you can steal books from my library."  
  
"Oh, Goody!" Rhin said with enthusiasm (Harry couldn't tell whether it was real or not) while jumping down from the desk. Harry followed them through the office and behind a bookcase to Snape's rooms.  
  
"Do you think anyone has figured it out yet?" Harry could only assume she was talking about her and Snape, but he could defiantly say he'd had no clue.  
  
"I was sure Granger would have figured it out by now, what with you coming back from your detentions with a big grin on your face."  
  
Rinoa chuckled as she looked through Snape's bookcase, scanning all of the numerous titles. Snape had selected a book and was sprawled out on the large couch.  
  
"Which book do you have Sev?"  
  
"Queen of the Damned."  
  
Rinoa growled at him, "Hey, you knew I was reading that!"  
  
Snape let out a throaty chuckle and responded, "here, I'll share with you." With that Rinoa crawled into his lap on the couch and read while he held on to the book. Harry didn't like this scene, not because of Snape and Rhin, but because he felt like he was walking in on such a tender moment between the two. Rinoa had promptly fallen asleep on Snape's chest, and while his dislike of the situation continued he did have to admit that they made a cute couple.  
  
There was a flash and Harry found himself again in Snape's chambers, they were a combination of dark woods and black, and Harry found himself getting depressed while actually looking around for the first time. Rinoa was seated on the couch and jumped to her feet the minute the door opened to reveal Snape.  
  
"Don't go!" said Rinoa in a frantic voice. He walked to a dresser and removed a mask and robes.  
  
"I have to."  
  
"No, you don't! What if he's told? What if you're caught? Please Sev, I have a very bad feeling about this."  
  
"I have to go, Noa," as he headed toward the door she grasped his arm and pulled him into a fierce kiss. "Please," she looked so desperate that Snape's expression softened.  
  
He spoke very softly to her, "If it were you, and you had the chance to save those you loved you would go as well. I know you would, Noa. You're my little Gryfindor, you're brave and honorable. I'm not. But I will not abandon my duties."  
  
She hugged him and clutched at him like it would be her last time. Snape took her hands from his neck and kissed them.  
  
"Wait here for me."  
  
The flashes came faster like lightning. Flash.  
  
Rinoa was pacing around the living room.  
  
Flash.  
  
She was sitting on the windowsill smoking.  
  
Flash.  
  
She was asleep on the couch. Her uniform was rumpled and her Doc Martin clad feet were pulled under her body. Remus Lupin entered the room and shook her gently.  
  
"C'mon Rhin, the headmaster wants to see you." Harry would never, for as long as he lived, forget the look of pure terror on her face at that moment.  
  
Flash.  
  
They were in the headmaster's office. Rinoa was curled up in a chair and wore a blank expression. To Harry's surprise Draco Malfoy was seated in the other chair with tears streaming down his pale cheeks. The headmaster handed them each a letter a spoke.  
  
"He had these added to his will last week for the two of you in case something happened to him. I am afraid that there are several matters I must attend to at the moment with the ministry regarding Severus. Feel free to stay here as long as you like, but I must insist that you do not tell anyone of your financial or emotional connection to him yet."  
  
The students nodded and when the headmaster left opened the letters. Harry stood behind Rhin so that he could read it over her shoulder and couldn't believe how sad he became.  
  
_Noa,  
  
Words cannot express how sorry I am to write this to you. If Albus has given it to you then I've been discovered. I think it's rather funny that for twenty years I did not care if I survived, in fact I often wished for death, but when I finally found something to live for I get what I've been wishing for years. You are amazing Noa, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It doesn't matter where we come from, but where we go. Albus said that to me when I was your age and I did not understand him until I deserted the Dark Lord. I have faith in you my little Gryfindor. You will survive, and you will win.  
There isn't much I can leave for you, you already have a fortune to rival Potter, so, I've given you something else. I'm giving all of my money to Draco, if he accepts this I would like you to help him. He is going to have a rather trying year. He is a good boy and I have faith in the both of you. The two of you are the only things in my life that are pure, so please take care of each other.  
To you my precious Noa, I've enclosed the only three things that own from my family. They are very important to me and I want you to have them now.  
I do not know what else to write to you, Noa. I've never really been one to rattle on about my feelings. We Slytherin's are a more reserved lot in that sense. I do love you though. I know that I've never said it to you before, but you have made me happier than I ever was before. I'm sorry I waited until this moment to tell you, but Slytherin's have never been known for their courage. Be good, and look after my God-Son.  
  
I'll love you always,  
Sev.  
_  
When they were done reading Rinoa turned over the envelope the letter had been in to have three rings fall into her outstretched hand. Two were matching platinum bands with an intricate engraved design on them. One was smaller than the other, which led Harry to believe that they were wedding bands. Snape had given her his family's wedding bands. The other was a signature item of any pureblooded family, a signet ring with the Snape family crest. It was silver and black, with serpents coiling around the band. She toyed with the rings until Draco was finished with his letter and then turned her attention to him.  
  
"I didn't tell him, you know. I don't know how he found out, but I didn't tell him," Rinoa nodded at him in understanding. When she put her letter into her pocket she finally spoke to Draco, "I didn't know he was you God- Father."  
  
"More of a father than Lucius ever was."  
  
Flash.  
  
He was in a deserted corridor in the school, from the look of it he was somewhere in the labyrinth that was the dungeons. It was a dark and cool hall and there were two figures slumped on the floor next to each other and leaning on the stonewall for support. Rinoa and Draco Malfoy sat in silence for what seemed like (at least to Harry) hours until Malfoy finally spoke.  
  
"Is it hard to teach his classes?"  
  
"Yes. I'm surrounded by him all of the time. His class room, his lessons, his notes, his ingredients, and I'm always finding some new potions journal he was working on with all of his handwriting in it," she said sadly.  
  
"Do you think the Dark Lord has killed him yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why do you still have hope for him? I don't understand. Everyone thinks he's dead! He left me his fortune and you his heirlooms, how much more closure do you need," Malfoy said, desperately trying to understand the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"I just believe. He's alive, I can feel him."  
  
The conversation ended at that but the two remained where they were for a long time. Occasionally one would lay their head on the others shoulder or offer some kind of comfort, but both of them were very visibly destroyed by what had happened to the potions master.  
  
Flash.  
  
Harry was by the lake standing next to Rinoa. She was standing with her eyes closed and looked to be concentrating awfully hard on something. What Harry saw next seemed like he was watching two scenes at once, but it all made sense in his mind. When looking back later Harry would describe it as being similar to watching two T.V. screens at once and understanding both.  
  
Flash.  
  
Snape was chained in a room with his arms in manacles above his head. He looked barely conscious and his ribs stuck out on his bare chest.  
  
Flash.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was laughing.  
  
"Time for our entertainment on this Halloween celebration!" Lucius raised his hand and backhanded Snape, his ring leaving a deep gash on the right side of the prisoners face.  
  
Flash.  
  
Rinoa was standing by the lake when a wound suddenly appeared on her cheek in the exact spot Lucius had struck Snape. At first Harry thought Lucius was with Rhin instead of Snape, but then it seemed to 'click'. In the letter from Rinoa's mother she had said that there was a connection between the heir and the steward. Her mother and Melissa were best friends, Snape and Rhin were together! But, did the like go deeper than that? Could Rinoa feel what Snape felt? Is that what had happened by the lake?  
Harry didn't have any more time to think as he watched his friend. She had a look of triumph on her face, surprising when one has just been backhanded by a ring-clad hand. She began to close her eyes and suddenly her body was yanked into the same hanging position Snape's was in. He could see them both, Rinoa hanging from her invisible shackles and Snape, barely conscious in the dungeon.  
Lucius Malfoy was standing over a table of what looked to be full of medieval torture devices, Harry could clearly see whips and knifes that all looked like they would be very painful if in contact with human flesh. Harry could hear every vile word that escaped Malfoy senior's lips and was disgusted by all of them.  
  
"You see Severus, the Dark Lord has let me make an exception in your punishment. Since you decided to follow that muggle loving fool, you will die by muggle means. I think I rather like these contraptions, they'll keep you sane a lot longer than the Crutiatus will." He had picked up what Harry recognized as a whip and swung it across Snape's bare back.  
  
Now used to the double vision Harry clearly saw both Snape and Rinoa receive the lash marks on their backs. He felt completely powerless as he watched every blow and heard every cry, his friend was in pain and there was nothing he could do. Rinoa had started to float into the air, calling out for Snape, and for all of the hate he still held for the man he wished that he were here right now. But, he wasn't, he was now curled inward as much as he could be with the shackles in his way and he was screaming as a number of fists and boots landed all over his body. Harry still did not understand what was happening, surely Rinoa didn't mean for this to happen. The Death Eaters seemed to be getting frustrated with the lack of information they were getting out of Snape so the resorted to different measures.  
  
"Go get the brand out of the fire, McNair!" yelled one of them.  
  
When he returned Harry saw a cattle brand in his glove clad hand, the shape was what startled Harry, it was the Dark Mark.  
  
"They'll never take you back Snape! You'll be known to the world as a Death Eater no matter what you do now. This mark won't ever go away, and when they find your dead body on the gates of Hogwarts the wizarding world will always remember you as a Death Eater!" spat Malfoy as he brought the hot iron piece down on Snape's bare left forearm. When the sizzle of burning flesh could be heard both Rhin and Snape gave out great cries and Harry had to cover his ears from the sound.  
  
He could now see himself and the others staring at Rinoa's bleeding form in the air. The shadows came and she was on the ground again, but instead of appearing back to where this had all started, with Rinoa touching him. He found himself still in the dungeon with the Death Eaters and Snape.  
  
"He should be dead by now Lucius. What could be keeping him alive?" asked a masked man.  
  
"He's probably ingested some potion. We will break him eventually and he will tell us all about the Order of the Phoenix, and his little Gryfindor whore." With that the men left the room and Harry was left looking at the broken man who had made him miserable for over five years.  
  
"He would have died, you know...if I hadn't helped him."  
  
Harry turned around to find Rinoa standing there, but she did not look like the girl he knew. She had scars covering her wrists and legs, and if one did not know her to the extent that Harry did she wouldn't be recognized by first glance. Her left eyebrow had multiple small scars dividing it and in addition to the gash on her lip and cheek, her right ear had a scar running from the lobe down to her neck.  
  
"You did this? On purpose?" asked Harry, still taking in his surroundings.  
  
Rinoa walked over to a barely conscious Snape, sat down beside him, and with his head in her lap began to stroke his blood soaked hair out of his face.  
  
"He would have died today Harry. I don't think I could fight with out him. This month was hard enough with everyone saying he was dead. 'Lost to the Cause'. Dumbledore even tried to talk some sense into me, he said I needed to 'move on'." She said the last part with such an over exaderated roll of her eyes that Harry had to hold in his amusement, despite the situation.  
  
"How did you do this?"  
  
"Rather simple really. You read the letter from my mother?" at his nod she continued. "Well, we have a connection, Severus didn't even know the extent of it until a few days ago. I can feel him, that's how I knew he was alive."  
  
"How did you do this though?" Harry was gesturing at the two on the floor rather wildly.  
  
"The book I received from Sev in the box, it was the diary of Salazar Slytherin. I've been studying it for a while now and he went into detail about how he and his best friend could communicate during battle. They could speak into each other's heads. At first I just thought he was telepathic, but then he mentioned that his best friends name was Delacroix."  
Harry had no idea how having a last name of Delacroix had anything to do with this situation, and it must have shown because Rinoa explained.  
  
"Delecroix is Sev's mom's maiden name," still seeing a look of confusion she added, "the steward line."  
  
At Harry's look of understanding Rinoa carried on with her story.  
  
"So I thought if an heir and steward can mind speak then maybe I could get Sev to tell me where he was and we could rescue him. But, the stubborn old bat kept kicking me out every time I tried. I think tonight he finally got to weak and couldn't stop me, and when I saw what they were going to do it just happened."  
  
"What do you mean 'it just happened!'" Harry was beginning to get annoyed and wanted answers.  
  
"I just thought about how I wished I could take it for him, and it happened. I mean, obviously I couldn't take all of it, but I think I got a good half and now he has a chance."  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this Rhin? N I don't understand why you chose me."  
  
"I told you before, because I wanted you to see what could happen to her if you got hurt, or if you continued to push her away."  
  
"WHO!"  
  
"I have to go Harry, please don't tell anyone what's happened alright?"  
  
Authors Notes: Well, did every one like it? Was it worth the wait? This is my favorite chapter so far. Next chapter we find out if Harry takes Rhin's advice and if she managed to save Sev. Please review it makes me dance about and sing a joyful song. 


	16. Her death

Authors Notes: Hello all! How is everyone doing? My baby brother graduated the other day and my Grandma came down here from California to visit so I didn't have much time to get this chapter up and ready like I said I would, but here it is. I've been having some work related problems lately (mainly my boss is an ass hole) so I've been kind of blocked creatively, so I hope this is up to snuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter series, but I do own Rinoa, so don't steal her.  
  
...now on with the story.  
  
The minute Rhin's hand touched his skin Harry was flung backwards and knocked unconscious, as if he had been electrocuted. So, when he woke up in a dark and blurry (mainly because of a lack of glasses) infirmary he was rather confused to say the least. However, any muddled thoughts going through his mind vanish when he overheard the dialog coming from the curtains beside him. It took him a minute to register all of them but eventually Harry discovered that Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and Sirius were all over there and very distressed.  
  
"Her heart has stopped Albus," said the voice earlier determined to be Poppy Pomfrey's.  
  
"What do you mean her heart's stopped? She can't be dead can she? You have to keep going! You have to save her!" yelled a very desperate sounding Sirius. Could this be true, thought Harry, was Rinoa dead? Surely she would have stopped early enough to save herself.  
  
"Sirius, if you cannot calm yourself then I will be forced to remove you from this room, Poppy is doing all she can and she does not need your interference hindering her," sounded the commanding voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
From the lack of response Harry could tell that Sirius understood the message. Frankly, Harry would like to see the poor fool who had the stupidity to disobey a direct order from Dumbledore when he used that tone.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Harry (but would later be determined to be three minutes) there were three sighs of relief behind the curtain which he took to mean that Madame Pomfrey had yet again worked her magic and save Rinoa.  
  
"Thank Merlin," came the whispered words of Sirius. Soon, despite Harry's objections to his body, his eyes began to drop and he found himself unconscious yet again.  
  
The second time Harry awoke the hospital wing was much more lit, which led him to believe that it was late afternoon. He found it was an ongoing habit of his to wake up in the middle of important conversations concerning his friend and listened in on the two adults in the makeshift room next to his.  
  
"It's not like anything I've ever seen before Albus. She's been here for three days and every hour I'm performing anti-infection charms. Her wounds won't heal. You'd think she was locked in a dirty dungeon somewhere instead of a clean hospital."  
  
"You don't know what's causing it?"  
  
"No, but she will not last much longer if this keeps up, Albus. Her infections are spreading, and that's not all...look at this," she pause and Harry heard the rustling of the bed covers as Madame Pomfrey showed the headmaster something. It must have been awfully bad though because in all of his life Harry had never heard Albus Dumbledore gasp out in surprise until that moment. This had to be big. Harry craned his neck around the screen a bit, but was only able to see that they were looking at her left arm.  
  
"I have to go check on Potter, Albus, will you excuse me for one moment?"  
  
"Of course, Poppy."  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in and quickly hushed any questions Harry had concerning Rinoa and shoved a spoon of dreamless sleep potion down his throat.  
  
Harry awoke for the third time that week to a feeling of incredible warmth and comfort. His glasses had once again been removed and as he reached to get them from the bedside table his hand brushed against something. With his vision cleared he saw a small red head resting on the edge of his bed. She was seated in what looked to be a very uncomfortable chair, and her lightly freckled face was resting on her hands. She looked so peaceful that Harry hated to wake her, but he knew she had to be breaking curfew.  
  
"Gin," he said quietly, while shaking her lightly.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she simply stared at him, as if she did not believe he was real. The second she realized that he was indeed, she launched herself at him. Ginny Weasley's hands were clutched behind Harry's neck and considering how small the bed was, she was practically sitting in his lap. There was something strange about the situation though. As uncomfortable as Harry thought he should be, he found nothing but warmth in in Ginny's arms. He loved this girl. He didn't know when it had happened, but it had. He had tried to protect her by denying it for weeks now; but Harry found that while he still felt the need to protect her, he wanted to be with her as well. He finally understood Rinoa's warning to him, and he would heed her words.  
  
Harry was pulled out of his reverie by a wet feeling on his shirt and looked down to see Ginny weeping in his arms. He placed a hand on her chin and gently pulled her face level with his.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly, while searching her eyes for the answer.  
  
"I didn't know if you'd ever wake up, Harry...it's been a week and I thought I'd never see you again," she managed to choke out between sobs.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Ginny, I'm here and I'll stay here."  
  
The two locked eyes as he said this and Harry decided to embrace his Gryfindor bravery. He moved his hand from her chin to tangle in her soft hair and leaned closer to her. When she did not protest Harry closed the gap between them and the two Gryfindors shared a long, lingering kiss. When they finally broke apart both stared at the other for a moment until enormous grins broke out on their faces.  
  
Harry and Ginny spent the next few hours talking until it was nearly time for breakfast.  
  
"You'd better go before your caught and banned from visiting me by Madame Pomfrey," Ginny giggled a bit, reached into her bag, and pulled our an invisibility cloak.  
  
"I kind of snuck it out of your trunk last night," she said with a guilty smile on her face.  
  
"Don't worry about it, keep it safe for me until I can escape from here." With one more gentle kiss she left him to his thoughts and headed back to her tower.  
  
The day went by slowly and Harry was beginning to plot his escape from Poppy Pomfrey's clutches when he saw Rinoa stir in the bed next to his. He immediately jumped out of bed, and was nearly captured by his sheets in his haste. (damn those evil sheets).  
  
**OK I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!!  
  
I have received so many reviews wanting Sirius' 'not dieing' clarified that I am taking a poll. I really think that the story doesn't need it to be clear, but if you guys would like me to add another chapter in with the extra information I will. I never really considered it would be a problem since I have read so many fanfictions that do something similar with the death. I just assumed people would understand that EVERYTHING else happened except for that. I was going to explain it a bit later in some kind of flash back or dream but if you want I can do it sooner. I just didn't think it was pertinent to the story. Let me know! Thanks for reading.  
  
**Authors Notes: ok well I'm a bit stuck from here but I wanted to get the smoochies out to you guys now. The next chapter is coming soon so don't worry. Luv ya....and review.  
  
Almawins thank you please continue to read.  
  
Aalikane I love your reviews because I never really understand them. They amuse me to no end. Thanx for the review.  
  
Cobalt45 I'm pretty sure that I did put that it was slightly AU in there somewhere, if not...sorry. It is. And.....I honestly forgot about the firebolt I just assumed he got it back. And the story on Rinoa is that she is named after a friend of mine whose name is spelled Rinoa...BUT when she writes her nick name it's Rhin...so that's how I wrote it. Sorry if it's annoying but that's how it is. Thank you sooooo much for the nice long review though and feel free to write any other questions you have.  
  
IamJulianne Well, duh...who else would it be : ) tee hee.  
  
Athenakitty 1) wait and see 2) yes. However, there are only two heirs. 3) read chapter one and two. Luv ya. Thanx.  
  
Wytil wow. Ummmmm....i love you. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And no I did not get told that. However, I'm about to tell my fiancé that, he's a writer and he's procrastinating writing this AWSOME book. And I WANNA READ IT!!!! (It's not anything like Harry Potter though)  
  
SlytherinGurl176 awww, thank you. 


	17. Sirius's past

A/N: Hello All! I've come out with my new chapter AND...I have a bit of background information on Sirius' escape from the veil! I wasn't ever planning on adding this back-story b/c I have another fan fiction that ties into this one planned (a pre-quel of sorts) set in the MWPP era. If you want a little taste go back to 'her sacrifice II' and read carefully the occlumency scene. Also you'll get a bit of a preview in this chapter as well. It really just kind of came out when I wrote it so I kept it in. Have fun and don't forget to review!  
  
As soon as Harry untangled himself from his sheets of death he was at Rinoa's bedside and trying to figure out what was going on. Rinoa was ghostly pale, to the point where one could not distinguish between her skin and the crisp hospital sheets. This fact only made the wounds stand out more in comparison, and her lips had taken on a bluish purple tint. While these aspects where disturbing to Harry, the fact that Rinoa looked to be in the grips of a seizure scared him to no end. Her body was thrashing from side to side and it reminded Harry of how people had described him when he was in the throws of a Voldemort vision. At this thought a very sharp pain ran through Harry's scar, it was not a debilitating pain ( in all actuality Harry had not experienced a "real" Voldemort vision since the beginning of summer, he had attributed it to the occlumency lessons that they were all taking ) it was more of an alert that Voldemort was extremely unpleased at the moment, and Harry had to wonder if this was connected to Rinoa's thrashing.  
  
As if to answer his question a brand new cut appeared on her cheek, creating a small diagonal cross with the wound already left by Lucius Malfoy's ring a week ago. This needed to stop. She could not keep this up for much longer, and it looked like Voldemort himself was now beating Professor Snape. As Harry thought this he saw his friend's eyes flutter open and her convulsions suddenly stop. He was immediately alert and watchful of any sign that she could hear him.  
  
"Rinoa? Can you hear me?" he asked. She did not speak, but nodded her head slightly in response. Her eyes turned and focused on Harry and he knew she didn't have much time left if she kept up this powerful link.  
  
"Rinoa, you need to stop this! You can't keep this up. You're going to die if you do, Madame Pomphrey said so!" he whispered  
  
"He needs me." Her voice was raspy and soft; it was obvious that her screaming had caused some kind of damage to her voice and throat. She was weak, Harry could tell, and he desperately wanted to help her.  
  
"Please Rhin, he wouldn't have wanted you to do all of this for him. You died Rhin! You died! What would he say to you if he knew that?"  
  
"He knows. He's not happy about it," she scoffed in what Harry could only assume was a small laugh in spite of the situation.  
  
"Then please, stop this, Rhin."  
  
She gave a small nod and let out a breath as she turned her head away from him. A few seconds later her small form relaxed and she fell into a kind of sleep again. When Harry had been by her side for a few moments Poppy Pomphrey came into the makeshift room and ran Harry back out again while she worked on his friend.  
  
Harry was released from the infirmary the next morning and was allowed to return to classes, and finally, his friends. He was especially happy about seeing Ginny. The two had decided not to make their growing fondness of each other public knowledge just yet. They could only imagine the magnitude of attention that it would bring them and wanted to avoid it at all costs.  
  
As Harry walked into the Great Hall for the first time nearly a week he was amazed at it's beauty. It's amazing what one can take for granted when you see it everyday, and as Harry looked up at the enchanted night sky he realized that this was true for the people in his life along with his home.  
  
He made his way to the far right and over to the Gryfindor table, and immediately spotted his ginger haired friend and girlfriend sitting with Hermione. They had a cheerful reunion and a pleasant meal.  
  
The Gryfindor common room later that night...  
  
"What do you suppose happened to Rinoa, Harry? I mean did she say anything to you while you were in the hospital wing together?" asked Ron when the four had sat down in the common room that night.  
  
"No, not really. She was asleep most of the time, and the one time she was awake she didn't say anything to me."  
  
"Dumbledore was really upset about it and everyone is trying to figure out how someone could have been attacked from outside the castle wards. I just don't understand how it is possible," said Hermione, obviously perplexed about the entire situation.  
  
"She was acting rather strangely before it happened though wasn't she?" added Ginny.  
  
"Yes, but that is understandable considering all of the stress she has been under lately. I mean she is Head Girl and now on top of all of her classes she is teaching potions with me, that would stress anyone out." Hermione was always the voice of reason and logic with this group, she never really had any farfetched theories like Ginny did.  
  
"I think that she was having some secret love affair and it must have ended last month because she's been depressed for so long," said Ginny adding the amusing little idea. However, Harry found it very hard not to sputter at this comment because of how close it really was to the truth.  
  
Rinoa was released from the Hospital wing two days later and by the end of the week was participating in training sessions with Sirius again along with the rest of the group. The students were all rapidly improving and Sirius was eager to give them some real fighting experience. So, he paired everyone off and while one pair dueled across the practice room the rest would watch.  
  
Hermione and Luna went first, the pair were equally matched and were not nearly as good as some of the others, mainly because they had a tendency to logic out every move until one of them out logiced the other. Eventually Luna fell victim to Hermione's strategy and lost.  
  
Ginny and Neville came next, the pair was rather interesting to watch because of how different their fighting styles were. Neville put all of his weight into his attacks and used large, over the top movements. Ginny on the other hand, was light on her feet and had speed on her side. After several minutes of Neville attacking and Ginny dodging she finally issued what would have been a fatal blow had a sparing charm not been in place to win.  
  
Harry and Ron were both very good and their fight went on for a long time until both were exhausted and Ron eventually tripped Harry with a low kick and won the match.  
  
Rinoa was the only one left to duel and since Sirius didn't want to have her duel one of the already tired students he offered to go easy on her. The match started out slow, both seeing what the other could do. Sirius was obviously not trying his hardest, and Rinoa was easing into the battle after her long stay in the hospital. However, when half an hour had passed and no one had won the battle stepped up a notch, the observers could tell Sirius was expending more and more energy in the fight by the increase of sweat on his brow, and Rinoa's usually impassive face held much more determination. At one point Sirius attacked and Rinoa had to block using a horizontal motion with her sword, as the two struggled for dominance Sirius glanced to her left hand, which was facing him as she held on to her weapon. On her left index finger was a ring, a ring he had seen before. The Snape family crest. His eyes widened and he grabbed a hold of her left wrist, effectively startling her enough to lower her sword.  
  
"Where did you get that!" he was gripping her so tightly that her skin had turned white where his fingers were. Rinoa didn't answer him, in all actuality no one really expected her to, since her return from the attack she had barely spoken a word to anyone but Harry. She simply stared defiantly at Sirius and wrenched her hand away from him.  
  
Rinoa resumed her defensive position until Sirius had lifted his sword in ready and the fight resumed with a new vigor. She was quicker and more amazing than they had ever seen her be in these practices and Sirius was having difficulty keeping up with her. After another ten minutes of exhausting fighting Rinoa swept Sirius' legs out from under him, promptly landing him on his back, and held him down with her foot. The scene was a frightening one, Rinoa had Sirius pinned down and her sword was at his foot. Her eyes showed no sign of the girl everyone knew, instead they were hard and vengeful. As quickly as the moment started it was over, she lifted her foot, sent her sword across the room to it's designated place on the wall, and left the room with out one look at the other occupants.  
  
For a moment all anyone could do was stare after her.  
  
"Maybe you should go after her, Harry. You're the only one she'll talk to lately," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry didn't have to look very hard to find her; she was by the lake where he had found her bleeding form not more than a week ago. She looked so small standing there in her baggy pants and tank top. She had a cloak on that Harry had never seen her wear though. It was black with silver trim and reminded him of the sword she had gotten earlier that year.  
  
"Are you alright Rhin?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What happened in there, you looked like you were ready to kill Sirius?"  
  
"I wouldn't have killed him, he just upset me. He reminded me of what everyone thinks of Sev. Of what everyone would have thought of us being together. I didn't think anyone would recognize it for what it was."  
  
"Sirius was just startled, I'm sure. He wouldn't think any less of you because of everything that happened." Rinoa didn't respond for a moment, she looked to be in deep thought.  
  
"My birthday is tomorrow, I imagine it will be the worst yet."  
  
"Don't say that, I'm sure it will be great. You've got all of us this year."  
  
"I don't have him." Harry didn't know how to respond to that statement, it was very difficult for him to see his friend like this and have no way to offer her any form of comfort. "I don't have my parents."  
  
"Do you remember them?"  
  
"Very little, I was almost three when they died. I suppose I'm lucky I can remember anything at all."  
  
"I would think of it as bitter sweet myself. I wish I could remember mine all of the time, but at the same time I think it would make me miss them even more. Is that how it works?"  
  
"Yes." At this point the two were seated on the grass and enjoying the cool November breeze flow through the grounds. Harry broke the silence eventually and the two slipped into an easy conversation about their parents.  
  
"What do you remember about them?"  
  
"Small things. The way my mother smelt, my fathers voice, things like that. I only have one real memory of them."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It was the day they died."  
  
"You were there the day they died?"  
  
"Yes, I saw everything. We were fleeing the manor to go to a safe house and Voldemort came in just as we were leaving. They ran in front of me and my mother shoved me under the table. He killed them, and by some miracle he didn't see me. I was under that table for five hours until the death eaters were gone and the ministry came. My God-mother had died earlier that year so Melissa took me in."  
  
"Do you remember your God-mother?"  
  
"I remember her funeral, that's all. It was outside and raining. Everyone was crying and at the end my mother went up to a dark haired man and gave him a hug. I didn't really understand what was going on." The two stayed like that for another hour until they decided to go inside out of the November chill.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night, there was just too much information going around in his head. The fact that Rinoa had lost not only her parents but also her Godmother made Harry eternally grateful for the fact that he had not lost Sirius last summer. When the man had gone through the veil Harry had thought that his life was over, but when he received a visit from Remus two weeks into the summer telling him that Sirius was indeed alive and well he had never felt so relieved in all of his life.  
  
It was at this moment that he began to wonder just why Sirius reacted so harshly to Rinoa and how he actually knew what the Snape family crest looked like. Was it something well known among pure-blooded families? He looked at the marauder's map and saw that Sirius was in the DADA classroom so he decided to go and see him.  
  
When Harry reached the classroom he found Sirius pacing up and down the aisle mumbling to himself.  
  
"Sirius?" The man in question turned around suddenly startled by the unexpected interruption.  
  
"You shouldn't be here Harry, you're going to get into trouble."  
  
"Why are you so upset? It can't be just because Rinoa beat you." Sirius sighed and motioned for Harry to come join him on top of one of the tables. Both men sat cross-legged and faced each other.  
  
"I don't know why I'm even considering telling you this Harry, but I think you deserve to know what happened in the veil."  
  
"What does that have to do with what happened at practice today?"  
  
"Everything." Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his long, disheveled hair. "Promise me you won't interrupt until I'm done."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"The veil is a gateway to the after life, Harry. I was there for a total of three weeks and leaving was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do in my entire life. My wife died when I was twenty years old and not a day has gone by when I haven't longed to see her face again. For three weeks Harry I was granted my wish, but she's a stubborn little one and she made me come back. She said that there were people that I had to watch over for her. She wanted me to look after her goddaughter. I'll give you three guesses as to who she is." Harry's face portrayed a look of dawning enlightenment as he said the next word.  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
"Yes. So, I watched over the both of you as best I could and when I saw that ring on her finger today I felt like everything I did amounted to nothing at all."  
  
"But Sirius, I don't understand why her having a ring is that big of a deal."  
  
"That ring is the Snape family signet ring, Harry." At this statement Harry tried desperately to look surprised and skeptical.  
  
"How do you know that, Sirius?"  
  
"I've seen that ring before." The tone of Sirius's voice signaled the end of the conversation no matter how much Harry wanted it to go on. He had so much more that he wanted to ask, but he headed back to his room and attempted to get some sleep.  
  
A/N: Ok, well do you like it? Seeeeeee stuff about the veil! I'm not done with it yet, though. There will be more stuff about the veil later on. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Kyntor Thanx for the advice. I'll take that into consideration.  
  
Lillypotterfan tee hee thank you, don't worry.  
  
Aalikane I LOOOOOVE ICE POPS my freezer is full of them!  
  
Samyjoc ok soooo did you like the flashback thing with the veil. It just kind of happened when I wrote the chapter.  
  
SlytherinGurl176 hahahaha the whole Rinoa dying thing will come into play again soon so watch out for it.  
  
Nightwing 509 thank you please keep reading  
  
Stella awwww I'm sorry I'm not more of a Ron/Hermione person, but I will try to put some fluffy moments in just for you. Keep reading. 


	18. His Return

A/N : Hello all! I hope everyone likes this chapter, you get a lot more insight into Sirius's past and why he hates Snape so much and I really liked it so have fun and read...and review. Don't hate me for the Partonus thing, I just like it better this way.  
  
...and I don't own Harry potter.  
  
** FORGET THE THING IN OOTP WHERE THEY PRACTICE THE PATRONUS CHARM!!! Thanks.**  
  
It was Rinoa's birthday and it was rather obvious that she was dreading it, before breakfast Hermione had to actually break into her room to get her out of bed. This was no easy feat, the portrait guarding her room was a rather prim and proper young lady with long black hair, and it took them twenty minutes to convince her to let them in. When they finally got Rinoa down to the Great Hall her mood improved from what it had been earlier in the week, and she occasionally cracked a smile at one of the many jokes Harry and Ron were telling. After breakfast it was decided that since it was a Saturday the group would go up to Rinoa's room and she could open presents.  
  
When the five were seated in a circle by the fireplace (Luna and Neville wanted to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students) Rinoa began to open the pile of gifts in front of her. Birthdays at Hogwarts were much like Christmas; all of the gifts were brought up and piled by a house elf for the person to open up on their own.  
  
Rinoa opened up the various books, trinkets, and supplies given to her by her friends until she reached a small box wrapped in a thin green paper.  
  
_Ms. Sarrisson,  
  
Before he left Severus asked me to send this to him, he had hoped to have it engraved and ready for your birthday. Well, it is ready and I see no reason why you should not receive it. His sister willed it to him many years ago and he never had the heart to take it with him. I am glad that he found some happiness with you my dear. You must have meant a great deal to him for Severus to even consider giving you this. I hope you will take care of it. The rune is Nordic and it means strength. I imagine you must be a very strong woman to have gone through all that you have, and I hope that this necklace helps you to stay that way. Gook luck my child.  
  
Emily Snape.  
_  
Inside the box was a large black stone with a rune carved in it, the gem was held by a winding silver decoration on the top and looped through a silver chain. It was beautiful.  
  
"Who gave you that?" asked Hermione with interest. It was quite a gift and Hermione found herself wondering if all of Ginny's theories about Rhin's secret love affair really had a base.  
  
Rinoa didn't answer her right away, she continued to look at the necklace in awe, her eyes never leaving the shining black stone. It was perfect for her, just the thing that she would have picked out and she knew Severus had thought the same thing. However, the gift was bitter sweet. While it did make her think fondly of him she found herself longing for his presence all the more.  
  
"Well," continued Hermione, "Who gave it to you?" Rinoa finally looked up at her with a sad face.  
  
"No one." The line of questioning was closed right there, no one (not even Harry) had the nerve to continue and soon everyone had left wishing her a happy birthday to finish their homework assignments. Harry was the only one left.  
  
"I never gave you my gift Rhin. I didn't want the others to ask questions about it." Harry handed her a thin box with a small red bow tied around it. When she looked up at him he responded with, "I don't wrap things, sue me."  
  
Inside the box was a black silk armlet, one black silk armlet. It was simple and had a green ribbon to tie it closed (think like a corset). When Rinoa looked up at Harry she had a scared expression on her face.  
  
"I didn't think you remembered that part."  
  
"It sticks with you." Harry walked over to her and pulled up her left sleeve exposing a gruesome black brand in the shape of the Dark Mark on her forearm. He placed the armlet on and tied the ribbons on the side for her.  
  
"It won't get dirty and it's water proof so you never really have to take it off."  
  
"Thank you Harry," it was the first real smile she had shown in a month and Harry was eternally happy that he was the cause of it. The two stayed in the room for a while and spoke of their plans for the upcoming holidays. Everyone in the Order was staying at Grimmauld Place and they expected a very crowed (but lovely) holiday.

**December 5th...  
**  
The holiday season came faster than anyone had anticipated and with it the dreaded exams. Teachers were upping the difficulty levels in their classes and the students found themselves with similar problems in the extra DADA lessons. Sirius and Rinoa had not spoken about the incident earlier in the year and rarely even said a word to each other anyways. This caused a tense atmosphere in the room that the others could feel and had made many lessons rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Today we're learning the Patronus charm. This charm will expel Dementors and takes the form of the thing or person that you consider your protector," explained Sirius. "I want all of you to try it for a while and then we'll see how everyone is doing."  
  
By the end of the lesson everyone could produce the charm except for Rinoa, it seemed to Harry that she was having problems producing a happy memory and it was frustrating her. Sirius had everyone perform the charm in front of him so he could critique them. Ginny went first. Everyone knew what form her patronus would take, they just weren't expecting the way it turned out. A very pale and wispy Harry Potter came out of her wand. However, it was not the Harry that everyone knew and expected her to produce. It was a small boy, twelve, with the sword of Godric Gryfindor in his hand. His glasses were askew and he was filthy, but he was Ginny's hero, this was the boy who had saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. She was blushing until Harry came over and kissed her cheek in front of the rest.  
  
"I'll always look after you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
When they were done 'awwing' over the couple Hermione went next. When Sirius had explained about the charm taking the form of a protector the whole group knew exactly who or what most people's would take. Hermione's would be Ron. When Ron came out in his cloudy form he was atop a giant horse and was only eleven years old. It seemed that the forms were taking the moment when they had first seemed heroic, or protected the person. Ron's freckled face broke into a grin and winked at Hermione from his elevated position and dissipated into air after a moment.  
  
Ron's Patronus was by far the cutest of all of them. Little eleven- year-old Hermione was there with wand in hand. Her bushy hair was everywhere and her eyes were wide. No one really knew what she would do if in contact with dementors but she was very cute. Hermione was hiding her face in her hand when the group came on her trying to pinch her cheeks and grew a bright, Weasley red.  
  
Sirius made Rinoa go next, and after three unsuccessful tries Harry came over to help her.  
  
"You're not thinking of a happy moment."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Think of something that would make you incredible happy, if you can't think of a happy memory."  
  
Her next attempt was successful and rather astounding to say the least. A very tall man emerged from the tip of Rinoa's wand, his arms were crossed in front of his chest and he looked menacing. However, no one could see his face. He was covered with a hooded cloak, hiding his head and had a tall staff in his hand. When he realized that there was no one there to fight he became air again.  
  
The lesson went on and when they were walking back to Gryfindor tower Harry asked Rhin what happy thought she had thought of.  
  
"When I kill Lucius Malfoy."

Exams came and went and soon the group (excluding Neville and Luna who went to her family's for Christmas) was at Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
It was late one night and Harry was sleeping fitfully. His scar had been bothering him all day and he had felt a sense of foreboding following him. He awoke from a frightening dream to find himself screaming.  
  
The door to Sirius's room burst open and Harry Potter stood panting in the doorway. Sirius was the only person that Harry could think to go to.  
  
"Harry what's the matter?"  
  
"I need to talk to Dumbledore!" Sirius had a confused look on his face but led Harry to the kitchen floo and called for Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore's office." The headmaster's head appeared in the green flames and Harry immediately burst into explanation.  
  
"Headmaster you have to check the gates! Now! Something happened with Professor Snape! Their leaving him as a message, but he's not dead yet. You have to find him now before it's to late!"  
  
"Calm down, Harry. Are you sure?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"Alright we will comb the grounds immediately. Harry, do not speak of this to anyone!" and with that he was gone and the flame turned orange again. Harry was shaking from the various images and emotions going through his head and Sirius was getting concerned.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
The two sat up all night waiting for word from Dumbledore about Harry's vision, and because neither of them could sleep.  
  
Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...  
  
"Where was he found, Albus?"  
  
"By the front gate."  
  
"It's a miracle you found him now, if he had been out there much longer he would have died on our front steps."  
  
"I fear that is what Voldemort's intension was, Poppy. For me to have found him in the morning and wish I had gotten there sooner."  
  
The next day dawned on a very tired Harry and Sirius asleep on the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. When Molly found them she couldn't help but smile until Arthur told her why they had stayed up all night. He had just received a message from Albus telling him of Harry's vision and their retrieval of one of their own.  
It was at this point when Sirius awoke to hear Arthur telling Molly about his departure to Hogwarts and extracting a promise from her not to say a word to the children.  
  
"Is he awake?" However concerned the question implied he was, Sirius's tone was sharp and cutting.  
  
"Yes Sirius, he's awake. Remus, is there right now, but I don't think it would be a good idea for anyone else to see him at the moment." It was to late, Sirius had already walked to the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts. Arthur had his head in his hands and Harry along with Mrs. Weasley was looking worriedly towards the recently used fireplace.  
  
"Do you think he'll do anything rash?" asked Molly.  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked Arthur in a tired tone.  
  
**Hospital Wing of Hogwarts...**  
  
The headmaster, Remus Lupin, and Madame Pomphrey were huddled together in a group towards the entrance doors in the hall discussing the patient's condition when Sirius Black burst in to the room. The old doors made a horrible 'clang' noise and startled everyone in the room, with the exception of the patient himself, who sat in bed unfazed by the outburst. Sirius angrily stormed over to the prone and weak form of Severus Snape and began what will go down in history as one of the scariest rants ever seen.  
  
"You disgusting old pervert! Do you think I don't know what you've been doing to her? What you did to her? She's only a child and she was your student! I can't wait until everyone hears about this, the press are going to have a field day and you will finally be gone from this school!" Throughout the rampage Snape did not say one word, he simply stared at Sirius with a sad and tired look upon his face. He made no move to stop the verbal attack and showed no signs that he even heard Sirius.  
  
"Are you listening to me you greasy BAT?!? Answer me!" By this time Remus Lupin had made his way over and was trying to calm Sirius down.  
  
"Sirius, you need to calm down. This isn't what you think it is."  
  
"I know exactly what it is Moony! He seduced a student. Do you know how upset she's been since he left? She's been distraught and it's his fault! He should be arrested and put into Azkaban! It's his fault she died just like it's his fault Evangeline died! He should be rotting in a cell at the Dark Lord's hand, not sitting here in this school! He's a murderer and a Death Eater. Look at him. He's a disgrace. He won't even argue about it because he knows I'm right!"  
  
"Sirius he's not arguing with you because he's not able to speak." Snape's head dropped at Lupin's words and he sadly stared ahead of him at the beige walls. Sirius however, stopped struggling in Remus's arms and stared at him in shock.  
  
"What do you mean 'he's not able to speak'?"  
  
"I'll talk to you later, just go home and make sure that none of the children find out about this. Especially Rinoa. I don't think Severus wants her to see him like this and if she even found out that he wasn't in Voldemort's clutches anymore she'd be out looking for him the next second."  
  
Sirius didn't say anything to him, he just nodded, glared at Snape one more time, and left. Albus and Poppy went into her office to discuss something and Remus sat down in the armchair by Snape's bed. The man did not look good. He was scared very badly (not like Moody, but badly). In fact, it was this scaring that led Remus to figure out what had gone on between Severus and Rinoa until his suspicions were confirmed with Albus. Severus had a scar on his right cheek in the exact same shape and spot that Rinoa had one. Of course there were other scars identical to the girls as well and with Remus's knowledge of the founders and Severus's background he came to the correct conclusions.  
When Remus sat down Severus looked over at him with a grateful glance that was easily deciphered. The man wasn't going to die, but he was weak and having someone yelling at him wasn't something he needed right now.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Remus. Severus's hand waved through the air and the words 'like hell' appeared in sparkling green in front of him.  
  
"Good trick."  
  
'I thought so.'  
  
"I'll try to get Sirius to calm down some before he does something rash again. I should have been there to stop him from coming. I apologize for his behavior."  
  
'I deserve it. He has every right to feel the way he does towards me.'  
  
"That's not true and you know it. What happened to the both of them is not your fault."  
  
Severus did not respond after that. He took on a look of defeat and stared at his hands. Remus knew that he didn't believe him when he said it wasn't his fault. It wasn't though. Not what happened fifteen years ago and not what happened in October. No matter how much Sirius wished that it were all Snape's fault it just wasn't true.  
  
A few hours later Severus was in a healing sleep and Remus was able to get back to Grimmauld Place to speak with Sirius. It was actually a good thing that he did because at that point Sirius was pacing around his room and mumbling to himself, Remus feared that had he been any longer the man would have gone back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Sit down Padfoot."  
  
"How could you take his side! He's the reason that they died!"  
  
"Sirius, it is not his fault that they died! They both died for someone and something that they believed in. AND Rinoa is fine, she recovered. You need to stop blaming him for what happened to Evangeline, it's not his fault and you know that!" By this point Sirius was a bit hysterical, he wasn't even talking about Rinoa anymore. He was so wrapped up in the past that everything he had to re-live in Azkaban was coming out, particularly the reason behind his hatred for Snape.  
  
"She's dead, Remus. She's dead, and I had her back for a split second until she was gone again. The same thing is happening with Rhin, he's going to suck her in and the same thing will happen. I will not stand by and watch as an innocent child is killed this time!"  
  
"That's just it Sirius. She's not a child, she's 18 and he hasn't sucked her in. It wasn't his fault that this happened. You knew they were connected, and she saved him. She's brave and she gave up her life for the person she loves. Very similar situation to someone else I once knew. I very brave girl who died for the man she loved. Do not let her sacrifice go to waste Sirius! Right now I don't see the man that she loved. You're not being rational, you only see the similarities between the girls. You're overlooking the relationship. Think about everything that you went through, all of the prejudice, all of the stupid Gryfindor/Slytherin rivalry, how hard it was to be accepted. Imagine how much harder it would them, they have an age difference, he's her teacher, there are so many more obstacles for them. You need to help them, not persecute them."  
  
"He's her teacher, Moony."  
  
"She's an adult and it's not illegal as long as it's consensual and the student is of age."  
  
"It's still wrong."  
  
"Sirius, do you honestly think that they've done anything serious. As much as you hate him Severus is a good man and he would not let anything happen while she was still a student. Hell, I don't think he'd let anything happen until they were married if I know him at all. He's a man of honor. You need to get over this. If Vange were here she would have punched you ages ago." Remus left the room and let Sirius stew in these new thoughts about the situation. The man was to hung up on what had happened to realize what was going on.  
  
A/N: My fingers hurt so I'm stopping there, you can wait and see what happens with Snape.  
  
Nightwing 509: Thank you. I appreciate it.  
  
Caroline E.M.A. Melbourne: tee hee that makes me all happy like. Thanks for adoring it.  
  
Two Ideas: I fixed that, it was a typo. Thanks for the review. She's 18 right now so she was almost three when Voldemort died.  
  
Bitterhoney002: thank you. Don't die ok.  
  
MsMissProngs: your reviews are always so cute.  
  
SlytherinGurl176: I didn't have it like that when I first came up with it. The whole godfather thing has a HUGE back story that I plan on writing at some point this summer.  
  
Samyjoc: I'm glad it cleared some stuff up for you.


	19. The Reunion

A/N: Hello everyone! How are ya'll? I am so tired right now. I had to unload a truck at work and then stock it all the next day. All in all I've spent 20 hours in the store loading and unloading heavy boxes. Needless to say, my arms hurt like hell so I don't know how much I'll be able to type up right now. I'll try to get a good long one in for you. Do try to review I really enjoy reading all of them and your suggestions help a lot. Let me know how you like the chapter. Jewls.  
  
On a dark and rainy night fifteen years ago...  
  
"I cannot believe you! You've stooped lower than I even thought possible! How could you marry him? Hell, how could you stand to look at him?" yelled a male voice. The room was dimly lit and therefore the two figures that were currently yelling up a storm in it were barely visible. Some things were very obvious though. For instance, one was male and the other female. The male was tall and slender, while the woman was short and petite. Both had hair the color of the night and both were ghostly pale.  
  
"Why do you say these things? I love him, that is enough."  
  
"You've been led on by the thought of some silly fantasy. Star-crossed lovers and all that rot! He's four years younger than you; he's been disowned by his family, and worst of all he is a Gryfindor!"  
  
"When are you going to see that none of that matters?"  
  
"It does matter, when father finds out he is going to kill you...and him."  
  
"That's why I don't plan on letting him find out."  
  
"What makes you so sure that I won't tell him?"  
  
"Because I know you, Severus. You're my baby brother and I love you dearly. We are on different sides in this fight but I want you to know that. You won't tell him because you feel the same way about me. I know you want to look out for me, but I can take care of myself. I love this man."  
  
"Would you die for him?"  
  
"Without a second thought."  
  
"You may have to my dear sister, you may have to."  
  
Hogwarts Infirmary, Present day...  
  
The pale form of Severus Snape woke with a start and sprung up in his small hospital bed, instantly regretting it when his head split in two (at least it felt like it). He hated that dream, he hated to think about that night. The last night he had seen his sister in a recognizable state. She was right, he did love her, and he never would have told their father about her loyalties. But, fate had other plans for her. Her espionage was discovered, along with her marriage and she was put on trial in front of Voldemort himself. Thinking about that mock of a court made him shiver, all of the things that she went through for this cause.  
  
He wiped those thoughts from his mind, it was best not to think of them. They were best kept buried in his consciousness. But, soon another face came into his mind. That of a young woman with blood red hair and eyes like a stormy night. She truly was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and it made him wonder why she did what she did. Why would she give up her life for him. He was not all that important now that he had been discovered so why try to save him. Despite every thing that had happened the notion that she loved him still had not come in to his mind.  
  
12 Grimmauld Place...  
  
"Is there a reason I'm in the kitchen at six o'clock in the morning mother?" asked a very tired, and disgruntled looking Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Because it is Christmas Eve and we are having thirty people in this house in a mere ten hours! All of the food needs to be at least begun now," snapped Molly Weasley for the third time that morning.  
  
Almost the entire Order would be coming for Christmas Eve dinner, so Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Rinoa, Sirius, and the twins had all been recruited to prepare the house. Ginny, Hermione, and Rinoa were in the kitchen while all of the boys were about the house decorating and putting up the tree. However, the three female teenagers had a feeling they were having a lot less fun than the boys were. They were probably just goofing off.  
  
"Why isn't Remus here, Mrs. Weasley? It's not like him to be gone so close to the full moon," said Hermione.  
  
"He's taking care of some Order business this after noon. We've been given strict orders to start without him if he should happen to be late, but I have been assured that he will be here tonight."  
  
"He'd better be, or Tonks will have his neck," whispered Ginny while the other girls cracked a smile.  
  
When the boys came in for a lunch break they found the girls hard at work. Hermione was tending to the five turkeys cooking, and her hair was frizzy and sweat soaked from the heat. Rinoa had finally broken down and had her hair up in a messy bun-like form on the top of her head. She and Ginny were kneading bread and somehow gotten themselves covered in flour in the process. In an attempt to get to an itch on her face Rinoa rubbed the back of her right hand across her brow, effectively smearing another line of flour on her face. Harry couldn't help himself, he burst out into fits of giggles along with the other flour free boys in the room. This however, probably wasn't a good idea seeing as how when the boys left the room five minutes later they were covered in flour.  
  
Two hours later the group was released to get ready for the party taking place in the large meeting room. Each went to their own rooms to gather their things, but eventually all of the girls traveled to Ginny's room, while Ron, Harry and the twins were debating clothing in Harry's room. The party wasn't by any means formal, but the students were expected to look nice and show the proper respect to the guests even if they were all members of the same group. Ginny and Hermione had decided to wear simple, but elegant dresses. Each had on a short styled dress and had on robes to match. Rinoa, on the other hand decided to wear what she felt comfortable in (not a dress). She emerged from the room in baggy black pants and a ¾ sleeved Slytherin green baby tee shirt. Her feet were clad in her usual Doc Martins and poking out from her left sleeve her armlet was clearly visible.  
  
"Rhin, are you really not gunna dress up tonight?" asked Ginny. Rinoa's long hair swayed as she shook her head.  
  
"Who do I have to dress up for?" she asked in a soft mournful tone.  
  
The table was set for thirty one with Dumbledore at the head and the rest of the Order lining the sides. The meal was spectacular looking and after marveling at it for a few moments Albus told everyone to tuck in. Fifteen minutes into the feast the door to the hall opened and Remus Lupin appeared.  
  
"Ah, Remus you've finally come! Is Poppy with you?" Madame Pomphrey's head poked out of the door and followed Remus into the room.  
  
"Hello, Albus."  
  
"Well, why are you all waiting out in the hall? Come in and enjoy the feast Molly and her recruits spent the entire day making."  
  
Poppy looked out into the hallway and after a nod from Remus took a seat next to Albus at the head of the table. Remus, however stayed near the door and after a whispered word to someone in the hall he held an arm out and helped a cloaked man into the room. The man was very thin and was leaning heavily on a large walking stick to stay balanced, even with Lupin's help. When he fully entered the room his face was still hidden behind the cloak, but one person recognized him immediately.  
  
Rinoa Edward's face was pale and her eyes were wide, her scarred eyebrow raised in disbelief. She didn't need to see the man's face, she knew who he was. Remus stepped to the side as the man shooed him away to walk on his own, and suddenly everyone's attention was averted to the table where Rinoa had stood. The girl jumped upon the wooden table and back down to the stone floor with a grace few could achieve, and didn't displace a single dish. She immediately ran toward the man still not but a few steps in the room and with a sob jumped into his arms. The two stood there for a long moment basking in the warmth of the other's embrace. The man had somehow kept his feet under him as the girl jumped on him and had his arms firmly around her tiny waist. The reunion was a beautiful one, even to those who had no idea who the man was. Rinoa's arms were clutching his neck while her legs were firmly wrapped around his frail waist.  
  
She soon slid off of him when she sensed his impending fall and the man grabbed a hold of his staff just in time to save himself. The pair simply stood and looked at each other for the longest time until the girl slowly reached up to lower his hood. When her hands grasped the fabric he tried to stop her with his free hand, but she simply reached up and put a comforting hand upon his face until he relented. The hood dropped to reveal a much more worn Severus Snape. His long black hair was tied back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck and his scarred face looked so frightened. He seemed to be afraid of her reaction, his ebony eyes were focused directly into her blue ones and they never wavered. Soon the shaking hand of Rinoa found it's way to his pale face and traced the scar on his right cheek; her other hand followed the path down the other various scars lining his tired face. He eventually reached his hands up to her face and leaned his forehead against hers. Rinoa's eyes were glazed over and if one looked closely at Snape they could see the tears welling up as well. After a moment his lips moved, though no sound came out. Rinoa smiled at his silent declaration and mouthed the same thing back to him. At that moment both fell into a searing kiss that all present didn't feel right about seeing, but looked anyways. When they broke apart and embraced Severus kissed the top of Rinoa's head and the pair looked to the table as if just noticing they were there.  
  
Every single pair of eyes was planted firmly on the couple in front of them. A few people were grinning (Albus, Harry, and Remus), while the rest stared open mouthed at them. Dumbledore broke the silence before anyone had a chance to ruin the moment. The old man stood from his place and walked down to the pair standing before the crowd and embraced them both, first Severus, then Rinoa.  
  
"The pair of you are simply two of the most talented people to ever cross my path. You belong together and do not let anyone else tell you otherwise. I give you my blessing."  
  
Two extra seats suddenly appeared between Rinoa and Sirius's chairs, and Remus immediately joined his friend at the table. The couple slowly moved from the front of the room, and with clasped hands made their way to the last two empty chairs. Harry smiled at Rhin on the way and squeezed her hand under the table when she sat down (purely in a supporting way, you freaks!)  
  
The meal continued but no one said much to Severus or Rinoa, it seemed like the two were having a private conversation without even speaking to each other. Every once and a while one would crack a smile at the other or chuckle, and most there did not understand the private line of communication the two shared. For one night however, no one spoke of Order business. Voldemort was gone from the minds of those seated and the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place were care free for the duration of the holiday.  
  
Two hours later everyone had headed home or to their separate rooms, even if some had snuck into the rooms of others five minutes later.  
  
Ginny and Harry were seated in the couch in front of the fire in his room. The couple were not saying anything even if they had a lot to talk about at the moment, right now they were simply enjoying that they actually had each other. Seeing the reunion earlier had led Harry to realize just how lucky he really was. He couldn't imagine going through what Rhin had the last few months, he silently gave thanks for the girl laying peacefully in his arms. Eventually someone had to break the silence and soon Ginny's curiosity gave way.  
  
"You knew about them didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Gin, it wasn't my secret to tell. She was so distraught that having other people know would have only added to it."  
  
"But I'm her friend too. I could have helped her somehow. I could have been there for her."  
  
"She made me promise."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Since Halloween, when I was unconscious something happened that I can't explain right now. But, I promise I will tell you soon," none of the conversation was expressed in a hostile form. Both parties were very calm for the duration of it, and Harry continued to stroke Ginny's hair throughout the words said.  
  
Ron and Hermione however, were a different story. Neither had known and Hermione was feeling cheated because she was closer to Rhin than almost anyone. She had known her first, she should have been told what was going on. Ron was ranting about greasy bats and Hermione was silently trying to logic out why she wasn't told. Eventually she came to the conclusion that if she had been told she probably would have made things even worse anyways and so she spent the next two hours calming down Ron. The two finally came to grips with the situation and vowed to show no hostility to the couple in the morning.  
  
Remus Lupin's bedroom door opened at 2:00am and a female intruder quietly entered into his domain. The woman approached his bed and stood there for a moment, hands on hips and stared at the seemingly sleeping man.  
  
"Remus Lupin, I know very well that you are not asleep! Now, get up and tell me what the hell is going on!" Remus cracked an eye open to look at the annoyed woman and let a small smile cross his face.  
  
"I was wondering when you would break in and pester me."  
  
"Tell me what is going on Lupin."  
  
"Ouch, you haven't called me that since the last time you were mad at me." By this time the girl was getting rather impatient and petitioned Remus one last time before resorting to drastic measures.  
  
"REMUS!"  
  
"All right all right, sit down before you wake the whole house up." The woman sat down next to him on the bed and snuggled in to him, showing Remus that she wasn't really upset with him.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He was discovered, that's all I really know about it. He won't tell anyone what happened, and Rhin is the only one who he probably will tell."  
  
"Remus, I don't understand. What happened between the two of them?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure of the specifics, I haven't really asked either one yet. But, I think she saved him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I think she's the heir of Slytherin and she saved him when he was in trouble."  
  
"She linked with him? But, that hasn't been done in centuries!"  
  
"That was my understanding of the situation. And before you ask, I have no idea how they got together."  
  
"They're not the strangest couple I've ever seen...do you think they're happy with each other?"  
  
"Seeing as they just were reunited after being apart for so long I'd say so." The woman smacked him on the shoulder in response to his obvious avoidance of her question. "Yes Tonks, I think they're happy."  
  
"...good."  
  
Severus Snape had not had a dreamless sleep since his incarceration in Voldemort's dungeon. He was plagued with nightmares and memories of the last time he had been down to those dungeons. Of the last traitor that had been discovered in the Dark Lord's ranks. It was night, as it always was in these meetings, and he had been called to voldemort's side after a stressful day. He had again tried to talk some sense into his sister, but it was in vain the girl would not budge.  
  
When he arrived at the graveyard that held his master's father he immediately noticed that tonight was special. Voldemort was going to hold one of his mock-trials. They were always rather enjoyable, making people pay for their crimes against the cause. In the center of the circle there were chains set up for when the prisoner arrived and everyone was gathered around with anticipation. However, when the form of a young, dark haired woman was brought out he gasped. It couldn't be her. Why would she be on trial? She had married a Gryfindor yes, but he was pure-blooded and his siblings were respected among the Death Eater community. It was not as though she had committed a crime against the cause. Before he could think anymore on it the "trial" began.  
  
"Evangeline Snape, you are accused of treason against our noble efforts of purification. How do you plea?" asked the horrific form of Voldemort himself. No matter how many times Severus saw him he would never get used to the gruesome man before him. He was simply terrifying.  
  
Severus was praying that this was all a misunderstanding and that she would now go into an explanation on how she converted her new husband to the side of good. But, this did not happen. She was an honest woman, and she knew that she had been found out. There was no point in dying a coward, she would die for her cause.  
  
"Your "noble efforts" are disgusting," she was so quiet that Severus could hardly hear her.  
  
"Then you admit to being a spy for the old fool?"  
  
"I follow the side of light, if that is what you are asking."  
  
"You are a disappointment to me, my dear. I had such high hopes for you and your brother. I suppose you will just have to be punished," said the Dark Lord as if he was talking to a disobedient child. "You will tell me all of Dumbledore's plans right this moment if you wish to live, my traitorous child."  
  
"no."  
  
"No? Do you not know what will happen if you don't tell me?"  
  
"I don't care, I'm not going to help you."  
  
"Very well, I proclaim you guilty and you will be punished severely. McNair! Goyle! You may take her down to the dungeons and do with her as you wish, but do try to be gentle, I don't want her dead yet." And with that, the girl he grew up with died. Not physically, not quite yet. She was broken. As she left the woman turned to him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. They were pleading, they were so tired.  
  
She managed to stay alive for a month in captivity within Voldemort's private dungeons, and Severus didn't want to know what they did to her down there. She never spoke again though, not since the trial, not to anyone. He knew she was close to leaving, he could feel her slipping away. So, he went down to see her, to say goodbye. The guard allowed him a moment alone with her and he entered her cell with a clang of the door. Her emaciated form was curled up in the corner of the room and when he walked over and knelt down next to her she simply stared into his eyes for the longest time.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I didn't say a word."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I can get you out of here Vange, we can escape together."  
  
"No, I will except my fate. Just as you must except yours." He put a shaking hand to his forehead. "What is my fate, sister."  
  
"You will see the light, Severus, and you will win. And when that happens I will smile down on you from my place in the heavens. You are my brother, and I love you. Do not blame yourself for this, and do try to get along with my husband." The guard had come back and as he left the hall way he could hear her screaming. Severus slid down to the cold stone floor and put his head in his hands. She was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it. He would only get them both killed. He had made a decision, he would not let her sacrifice be made in vain, he would take her place as a spy.  
  
Not a moment later her screaming stopped abruptly and the sound of Voldemort's laughter filled his ears.  
  
. ...............................  
  
Severus Snape started awake that Christmas Eve night, but he was not in a dungeon as he had dreamt. He was in a warm bed and a beautiful woman was seated at his side with a cool cloth in her hand. Rinoa placed the cloth on his forehead and lay down next to him. Severus sighed contently and put an arm around the girl's shoulders.  
  
http:www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1143478&chapter=4 


	20. The Journal

A/N I'm sorry that this has taken so long, it's not even really the next chapter. I'm just having so much trouble finding the inspiration to write at the moment. To much is going on.  
  
And if something is written like this 'yo man' it's in mind speak (the thing Rhin and Sev do).  
  
... 1,000(ish) years ago.  
  
Somewhere around Scotland there was a hill where four figures stood together in the freezing rain. Each had no means of protection from the raging storm, but none seemed to mind it. They were simply standing in the dark as if waiting for something.  
  
Their surroundings would have been very beautiful had the weather not been so depressing. The hillside was peaceful and the there was an enormous forest surrounding them. It was this forest that the four were looking at. If one looked carefully enough they could see dim lights traveling through the dense trees. Each pair of eyes never left the forest and when a group of men came out of the trees the four visibly tensed. The two moving group of about twenty five stopped across the field from the four on the hill and one from each group slowly walked out to meet the other. From the attacking side a tall slender man emerged, he had a styled mustache and an air about him that distinctly reminded one of the Malfoy's. From the highly outnumbered, defending side, a muscular man with deep black hair walked forward. When the two met in the center all eyes were focused on their interaction.  
  
"Give up now Godric, it is useless to fight me. I will conquer the world and there is nothing you or your pathetic group can do to stop me."  
  
"I will not give up so long as there is breadth in my body Slithe. You will not live through this night."  
  
"We shall see then, and do give my son my regards for me. Such a disappointment."  
  
Godric simply glared at the retreating man and returned to his companions to relay what had happened.  
  
"So, did he surrender, Godric?" asked a tall, thin man who very much resembled the opposing leader.  
  
"No, I'm afraid your father is as crazy as ever. He even sent you his regards."  
  
The other man mumbled something like 'damn loon'. Of the four defending the hilltop two were male and two were female, and all of them had power. One could feel it radiating off of them, like body heat, and it was inspiring. They were so drastically outnumbered, but they fought for their cause. Suddenly a great cry rang out from the other side and the mass of people charged.  
  
"Well, this is it," said one of the females of the group. A woman with long brown hair and a face that told of her unequaled intelligence.  
  
"Let us fight, then," said Godric with a hint of regret in his voice.  
  
The four defenders took out their weapons, each unique to the person. Godric brandished a sword encrusted with rubies. The other male reached behind his waist to pull out two emerald-covered sai. The two women hesitated but eventually brought out their own weapons. The dark haired one with two daggers, each with a blue hilt. The other woman was small and pale, but when she held out her hand a very tall staff flew into her palm. She was a rather formidable enemy, especially with the spike at the end of her weapon.  
  
The two groups met in what could only be described as one of the most amazing battles ever seen. While the four defenders were severely outnumbered they fought so valiantly that many were shocked for a moment, letting them get the upper hand. The strange thing however was that while it was obvious that all of the figures were magical (one could cut through the waves of it coming from the site) none of them carried wands. The attackers shot streams of magic from their fingers. However, this was not as affective as one would think. The streams were large and unfocussed; therefore, the spells were not as helpful. The defenders however, seemed to be shooting magic directly out through their weapons. When an opponent was hit by their blades there were shots of light and crackling of raw power could be heard around them.  
  
After a few moments of battle something happened, four individuals switched sides. Three men and the only female among the attacking group.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" screamed Slithe.  
  
Everyone had stopped fighting to stare in wonder at the traitorous people now standing next to the defenders.  
  
'Took you long enough Mykel'  
  
'Do be quiet Salazar.'  
  
"Delacroix, Weasley, Grant!" the man stuttered helplessly and then looked at the woman. "Kaly," it was said softly as he watched the woman glare at him and stand by his son's side. "You will pay for this, boy!"  
  
The battle began again with renewed fervor, but eventually the defenders took the field. Their magic was simply more skilled and focused (not to mention they had another source of power on their side). Soon only Slithe was left kneeling on the ground under his own son's murderous glare.  
  
"You do the honors, Salazar. He betrayed you more than any other," whispered Godric.  
  
"Good bye, father."  
  
"I will never leave you, my dear son."  
  
Salazar stabbed his father through the heart with the magic infused sai. What happened next was rather unexpected though. A burst of black magic traveled up the weapon and into Salazar himself throwing him back and knocking him unconscious.  
  
It was three weeks before he woke up in the small hut his dear friend inhabited.  
  
"Salazar? Are you awake?"  
  
'Go away Mykel'.  
  
'Come on old friend, the school is nearly finished and there is a beautiful girl waiting for you to escort her to the opening ball'.  
  
The man in bed bolted upright immediately grabbing his head when it began to pound.  
  
"How long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"Three weeks. I know that Ms. Kaly has been awfully concerned about you. She's been sending her pet owl here everyday inquiring about you."  
  
"Her owl? How did she manage that?"  
  
"Apparently she's discovered some magic in the animals, we've all been trying it out as a faster way of receiving post. She's also made a breakthrough in channeling magic, but I'll let her tell you about it when she gets here."  
  
"She's coming here?"  
  
"oh yes, I told you the opening ball was coming up. Well, It's tomorrow. So, get up...now." 'Yes, old friend'.  
  
'I am not old.'  
  
The next day brought many happy reunions for the people who triumphed in the war. The school that the four had been painstakingly working on was finally finished and the naming ceremony was now finally taking place.  
  
The four had eventually decided on Hogwarts and as all of the magical folk in the great land watched, set up the wards to complete the first magic school ever created. And, just in time for the new school term a break through in magic channeling had been made by one Kaly Baker. A new way to channel magic in peacetime. Instead of using weapons to cast magic, she developed 'wands' (as she called them) simple pieces of wood with a magical core that could control raw magic with accuracy, something never accomplished before.  
  
The school went well for many years the founders all married soon. However, Salazar was the last to wed and it surprised everyone when it was revealed that he had secretly married Ms. Kaly Baker. Things were well for a number of years, but eventually Salazar began to act odd. A man who had always wanted peace, he began to spout paranoia of another war. He trained effortlessly, and spoke of values and blood pride (a subject he had stood against his own father on) The once calm man grew increasingly irritable and Kaly on more than one occasion was honestly frightened of him.  
  
One day he snapped.  
  
The legendary battle between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryfindor occurred and as Godric held his dying friend in his arms he seemed to return to himself. Slytherin's eyes cleared and he looked at his friend with love for the first time in years.  
  
"I'm sorry I was not stronger, my friend. He was simply to strong for me."  
  
"Salazar, I should have discovered his presence long ago. When there was still time to save you. You did not deserve this, you should see your children grow."  
  
"They will be fine, their mother is strong. Take care of Kaly for me, tell her she means everything to me and I loved her always. Tell her that for me, Godric. And, tell my children I will watch over them from the my place in the stars."  
  
"I will," Salazar Slytherin died himself. He died a good man, a loving man. And he took an evil man with him in death to save the world. But, he did leave a bit of himself behind. He kept a journal during his conscious moments and left a piece of himself in his children and the gifts he left for them.  
  
1,000 years later...  
  
The pages of the journal were so worn in places that it would be difficult for a normal person to read the words, but for some reason Rinoa could read with no problem despite the disrepair of the book.  
  
_November 14  
  
I think he is finally taking over me. I've never said anything to anyone about what happened the night I killed my father, but if I die as I think I will, I would like someone to know. He's somehow taken over me. I don't understand it. I thought he was just haunting me or it was nightmares, a hallucination or something of the sort. I was wrong. He has taken over me and I have no more control. I hate this man, he's infected my children. He's even taken my wife. She is pregnant and it is not my child that she carries, it is his, and I hope with everything in me that the child does not follow his path...  
  
_ That was where the journal ended. There was no more. He had never hated muggleborns, it was his father. Everything that has been told about her ancestor had been a lie. Rinoa closed the book quietly and looked over and the man lying in her bed. He was sick and she didn't know if he would ever be well again. He was dreaming again and she brought a cool cloth over to him as he came awake again.  
  
A/N: well, this is all I am inspired to write at the moment so let me know how you like it. Believe it or not reviews do make me write faster. 


	21. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...JKRowling does.

Authors Notes: I don't know if this chapter is going to be any good. I feel kind of like I'm forcing myself to write so if it feels like that I'm sorry.

Grimmauld Place was completely silent as Sirius Black sat in the kitchen. It was dark and the lack of a burning fire made the stone room chilly in winter, even with the warming charms in place. He had been down there for about an hour now, just thinking about how badly he had messed up. He had pushed her away and he didn't know how to fix it. Sure he still had Harry, but Harry was happy and healthy. Rhin was still weak, even if she didn't let it show very often. He was supposed to look after her, he felt like the father of these two. Both were orfans, parents murdered by Voldemort, and he was supposed to protect them, be an example for them. And he couldn't even put aside petty rivalries with Snape. But, no matter how hard he tried he could still remember the day he found out what happened to Evangeline.

........................................................................................

Albus had called an emergency meeting of the Order and many including Sirius Black were curious as to why. Everyone was weary, wondering who was missing from the folds today, who was 'lost to the cause' as Albus would state it. But, no matter how hard he tried to reassure himself Sirius felt the foreboding feeling tugging at his mind. Where was she? She would have contacted him by now. Something had happened to her. Albus Dumbledore appeared on the podium and the meeting started.

"My friends I have brought you here with some very saddening news. One of our own has been taken hostage by Voldemort and killed. Evangeline Snape was discovered by her father while on assignment in Voldemort's ranks. She was a very talented witch and a valuable informant from within the Dark Lord's circle and she will be sorely missed by many. However, in this dark time comes some light. We have gained a new member from this tragedy, Evangeline's brother Severus Snape will be spying in her place for us. I must tell you all to put old prejudices aside and welcome him appropriately..."

Sirius didn't hear the rest of the speech, Evangeline had been gone for over a month on assignment and he had known that something was wrong. He couldn't wrap his mind around this though...dead. His wife was dead. They were married in secret of course, her being who she was it was very important. Dumbledore had performed the ceremony and James and Samantha were the only two there. Sirius looked over at Samantha, she was sobbing, her husband was holding her upright and James was looking worriedly between the two of us. His angel was gone. It was like he had been stabbed in the chest and the knife was stuck there.

He never got over the loss. Sirius Black was never the same after that day, few noticed though, with a war going on it is hard to pay attention to those kinds of things. James knew and Moony suspected but no one else paid any mind to his sudden reclusive behavior.

...................................................................................................

Looking back on it, it really wasn't Snape's fault was it? He had tried to save her. He did love her, that much was obvious. Her death destroyed him as well and being blamed by everyone probably didn't help matters very much. Sirius felt ashamed of his behavior, both now and then. Remus was right, Evangeline would have punched him by now for his utter stupidity. These kids (well they weren't really kids anymore) were his life, they were the reason he was alive, literally. He needed to do right by them.

......................................................................................................

Severus and Rinoa simply stared at eachother for awhile, enjoying the darkened room and the silence it brought. However, there were things that needed to be said.

'Are we ever going to talk about what happened?' said Severus breaking the silence (in their minds anyway).

'I suppose it would be better now than later.'

'Why didn't you leave me there, Rhin? You died! You died and it was my fault. I sat in that dungeon knowing that you had died and it was because of me.'

'What would you have done? Would you have let me die, let me suffer like that?' he let out a small sigh. 'No. I would die for you Rhin, but just promise me you won't jump into anymore dangerous situations without consulting someone first.'

'I promise,' he kissed her nose and soon was back in a healing sleep. But, Rinoa could not sleep. She was worried, something was going on with Voldemort and she needed to find out what. She had an intuition like no one else where Voldemort was concerned (except maybe Harry). Sev had told her once that she inherited it from her mother, and that had always made her feel nice. It's comforting to know that you did inherit something from your parents, even if you can't remember them very well.

As Rinoa made her way toward the stairway she noticed a small figure sitting quietly at the top.

"Harry?" she questioned softly.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sirius is sitting in the kitchen and I'm waiting for him to go to his room before I go downstairs. I don't want to listen to him rant about Snape again." He suddenly realized the affect his previous statement might have had on Rhin and looked up appoligetically. She waved his guilt off with her left hand and kept her eyes on the dark figure moving across the floor to the master bedroom, and when the two heard the 'click' of the door they finally went softly down the stairs.

...................................................................................................

Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen early on Christmas morning to find two figures slumped over on the table asleep. Rinoa and Harry, two of the most troubled children she had ever seen were so peaceful looking in their sleep. There was no Voldemort right now, only sleep. It was nice to see them with out any cares or worries.

"Harry," Molly said as she gently shook him awake. "You need to wake up, it's Christmas morning."

Harry slowly opened his eyes, along with Rhin and both promised to wake the others in the house while she made breakfast.

Christmas morning was a reserved affair compared to years past, everyone seemed to have something on their minds. But, no matter how distracted they were everyone was grateful to be alive that Christmas morning, especially Severus.

All of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place gathered around the enormous tree in the sitting room and opened the piles of preasents at it's base. Some obviously had more than others but there was an overwealming sense of joy in the room that no one could overlook.

The great surprise was that even Severus had a present waiting for him under the tree, when he looked to Rinoa for an explanation she simply gave him a smirk that reminded him way to much of Draco Malfoy.

In short the day was great, no one fought and the overwealming darkness that was Lord Voldemort was forgotten for other things.

It wasn't until a few days till the new year that the house experienced it's next crisis. December 30th was reaching an end and almost everyone was asleep for the night, with the exception of Harry and Rinoa who were sitting at the kitchen waiting for Severus to get back from where ever he had gone in such a hurry.

"Why isn't he back yet, Harry? This isn't right."

"I'm sure he's fine, Rinoa. If he wasn't wouldn't you have felt something?"

"I should, but he's gotten so bloody good at cloaking his emotions there's no telling what I would feel."

"What did he say when he left?"

"We were sitting in the library and he got an owl. He deliberately didn't let me know what it said and ran off."

"But he must have said something."

"He said 'i'm sorry, Rhin but I have to go.' He said he would be back as soon as possible."

"This has to be the weirdest situation in a while. I mean it's got to be pretty bad if he got Sirius and Remus to go with him, with only minimum arguing. I didn't even hear any yelling."

It was at this moment that the door to number 12 Grimmauld Place burst open to reveal a pale Remus Lupin with Severus Snape leaning heavily on him. However, this was not what got Harry's attention, in his godfather's arms was one badly beaten Draco Malfoy.

A/N: ok well cliff hanger. And I don't know what I'm gunna do now...I have lost the will to write...someone inspire me!


	22. the begining of the end

A/N: I know that I've been a really bad author lately and I haven't updated for like sooo long. I'm really sorry but I lost all inspiration in the midst of a personal crisis.

Please forgive me! Well here is the long awaited story…please review and let me know what you think…with looooong reviews. It really makes me more inclined to write when I see that everyone is enjoying the story.

Draco Malfoy had stood up to his father like no one else had ever done before, and had been punished like no one else before. On the brink of death the teenager was left locked up in his room to suffer the few short hours he still had. Unfortunately for Lucius, Griever, Draco's owl just happened to be coming home from her evening hunt and had spotted her young master lying limp on the floor. With some prompting from his persistent owl Draco was able to write the one word needed to get Severus to him immediately…. "please".

Malfoy's never say please, ever. It isn't dignified. Things are rightfully given to Malfoy's, there is no need to plead for them. Therefore, the small and simple word had a very large impact on the man who had never heard it uttered from Draco's lips.

Not one of the four people involved in the rescue ever spoke of where or how they found Draco, or of the manner in which they managed to extricate him. No one was brave enough to see the looks on the faces of those involved. All anyone knew, even Albus, was that it must have been very bad.

Rinoa, forcibly confined Snape to his bed for a week after the incident, seeing as she was the only one that could actually make him listen to her. And, life went on. Harry, who had seen the man that Draco was capable of being not only through the defiance of his father and his resulting disinheritance, but also through Rinoa, her visions had shown him a side of Draco not known to him and the two where on tolerable terms…just tolerable though.

Soon school started again and every one went back to some semblance of normalcy, or at least as much as one can when battling an evil wizard in your spare time. Training was intensified and meetings were held to find some way to help Harry to defeat Voldemort.

There was a feeling of anticipation in the air of Hogwarts, Voldemort would soon make his move and everyone could feel it. The walls were preparing, it seemed as if the school itself knew what was going on and was protecting it's self. It was during charms class that the trio noticed this amazing phenomenon.

Draco was sitting next to Harry on the Gryfindor side as to prevent himself from hexing Blaise Zambini into next Tuesday for his cutting remarks about his father. The class was practicing a reveal charm on each other when the magic in the air became so thick one felt as if they were swimming in it.

"Ron! You're doing it all wrong and you're going to singe Harry's eyebrows off if you're not careful," admonished Hermione when Ron became lazy with his hand movement. "Let me show you…" but when Hermione said the charm something quite unexpected happened…it didn't work. The witch who could do even the most complicated spells at first try could not seem to do a simple reveal spell. In fact no one could do it. The room seemed to be full of static and every time some one was charmed at they received a very nasty shock as Harry found out.

"Ouch! Hermione quit trying to do the spell! You're going to electrocute me!"

"What's going on?" asked Neville, who was flicking his wand randomly in an effort to get it working again.

"I don't know." Everyone was dumbfounded, and then suddenly a surge of power radiated through the castle. The surge was harmless to the students and faculty save a few headaches but the very fact that the castle itself was preparing for war had put everyone on edge. The next few days would forever go down in the history of the world…the final days of the battle for the wizarding world.

Voldemort made his attack and as the survivors looked back on the days leading up to it they saw the warning signs. Hindsight is always 20/20. What happened? Who won? Was the prophecy fulfilled? Were people murdered?

……

_It is February the 8th today and the castle is tense, no one can sleep and I find myself sitting in the large armchair in Severus' chambers writing down my thoughts. Maybe one day when we've won this battle I'll publish them…or simply keep them to look back on from time to time. I can't really see myself letting others read this, my thoughts, my feelings. Everything feels so wrong right now. Severus is looking at me in that way again. That " I know what you're thinking look". He probably does the bastard…people are going to die tomorrow. Well today actually seeing as it is three in the morning right now. I can feel it. But, what I don't know is if we'll die…if we'll win. I hope we do._

_Rinoa._

…...


End file.
